metal Kyuubi
by metalfox
Summary: after getting help escaping a mob in to the sewer. after anbu pull him out unknown to them he gained Gattsu's blessing and his armor and sword, gut's tagging along with it
1. down the rabbit hole

I own none of the characters or the original characters from either

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon speaking / jutsu"**

'**Demon thinking'**

'Shit dead end' crossed the mind of an orange clad child just as the mob sealed the exit to the alleyway. At this the child ran to the back of the alley to trip over a manhole cover and fall face first on to the ground as the mob rushed at him, the first one to reach him was easily six feet and heavy with mussel and armed with a massive sledgehammer swinging down ward at the boy screaming "die you demon!" At this the child rolled to his left as the hammer smashed though the steal manhole cover sending what little was left into the sewer below with a resounding clang as the man promptly pulled the hammer from the hole as the mob tried to push forward only for the man to turn on them swinging wildly, growling out, "he's mine", at this the mob simply circled around them leaving ample room for the hammer to be swung around. 'Kami this one will kill me' crossed the boys mind as another hammer blow impacted were he just had been. "Hold still and die you fucking demon," growled out as he performed another overhead swing, this one knocked the boy off his feet and on to his butt. At once the large man had grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his face at once the man whispered, "when I throw you Naruto you'll be next to the hole when you dodge my next swing jump down there," Naruto barely registered this before he was thrown across the alley to fall over next to the hole as the man charged him screaming, "fight and die you freak." The sledgehammer came at him leaving the only open manhole as an escape for him, acting on instinct Naruto dove down the hole as the hammer smashed the street were he had been just a moment or two before. Looking back Naruto could see the man smiling showing two gold teeth before the street blocked his view as he fell down to the sewer bellow he heard one of the mob cry out, "you just let the fox get away asshole", just before he hit the water striking his head on some derbies floating on top stunning him leaving him at the mercy of the current.

Do to years of budget cuts much of the sewer had fallen into disrepair, to the point where the waste had carved its own paths forming a massive labyrinth of aqueducts and caves in addition to the ones there naturally and several that predated the village as Naruto was cared down warred by the water into the deepest parts of the labyrinth with him barley aware of his surroundings as he was carried deeper into the maze of passages till he came to rest in a large underground cave in a shallow cove. Feeling ground underneath himself he then began to pull himself out of the water before collapsing, barely out of the water, before a sudden burst of energy filled him as he picked himself up and began to claw his way out of the water till it barley reached his feet before clasping once more and falling to sleep as a small glowing green creature observed him for a few seconds before darting off leaving the cave though a series of small shafts and holes emerging on the surface as the sun just began to rise before running for the deep forests to tell its report.

Hokaga's office 

"What do you mean he's missing, he went in to the sewer just watch the exits send someone in after him!" at this the anabu hung their heads before speaking up "we believe that he is ether still in the sewer hiding or he fell deeper in to the labyrinth of passage's under the sewer as several of the float's we dropped at where we were tolled he went in at never showed up at the exits or treatment plants we lost him sir." At this Saritobi felt part of himself die as he lowered his head to the desk in defeat. At this the anabu moved to leave only to be stopped by Sarutobi speaking up "find him soon get as many as you think you'll need I want a full map of the sewer and the cave system beneath it on my desk and one Naruto Uzumaki in the hospital or my office a.s.a.p., now move!" Immediately the anabu disappeared in a swirl of leafs leaving the Hokaga by himself to find the reason there was a gaping hole in the village defensives and who was responsible for this treason. Smiling at the thought as he had a good idea of who had allowed this to happen do to sewer matnince was handled by the civilian council. Finding all of what he needed by morning he smiled out at the village knowing he now had more ammo for the civilian council then they had members. At the same time a small green glowing creacher pulled itself from a hole before darting of deeper in to the forest away from the village

Anabu 

Having just fled the Hokaga's office to arrive at their headquarters moments later, barging in to their lounge area. "Everyone up" snapped the leader of the squad having just entered. At once everyone looked up before he continued "Naruto's being more of a pain to find than normal he fell into the caves beneath the sewer through the sewer, were to map them out and find the gaki before it's too late now move." In seconds the room was empted with only a stray leaf here and there showing how they had left to get to where Naruto had entered the sewer. As the first anabu appeared in the alley he had barely entered the manhole before the alley was filled with anabu for only a second before most of them left for other entrances. At this a dog masked anabu sweat dropped seeing the initial disorder of the search, 'this will be along one' crossed his mind before he jumped down in to the sewer after his squad as they spread out to map out the area. Inu (dog in Japanese) noting the way his men left took the only way left open down taking a breath before diving down to find a fast flowing current leaving him stranded mid channel with the speed, fortunately it was only half full leaving him plenty of air, cursing his luck as he fell deeper down the passage before spotting a piece of orange fabric caught on the wall before rocketing a way as a single ray of hope entered his mind. 'He's this way I know it now don't fucking die on me your all sensei left.' With that Inu stopped trying to slow down in an effort to reach the missing academy student that much faster before trying to speed up. As the anabu cared on his path to reach Naruto past now pitch-black twist and turns hills and drops and what he could only describe as a loop for several minutes. He soon realized that his current path lead him deeper in to the earth than he wished to travel and with his current speed he was nearing a mile deep, 'shit this had better end soon or were never getting out'. As if to answer his plea the channel leveled out before spiting him out over a large pool of water leaving him falling over what he could only hope was the same pool of water he heard splashing below and to the back of him. He was not disappointed as he struck water a few moments later ripping off his anabu mask on impact as Inu plunged downwards before he sprang up from the pool to stand on the top of the pool. With a sigh he opened his left eye; do to his normal one being useless in the total back of the cave, reviling a sharingan which allowed him to make out the outline of most of the cave as well as the figure still lying at the edge of the pool. Walking over to the boy the bank of the pool gained more detail showing several large gouges that showed were the boy had clawed his way up the bank however the marks didn't match Naruto's fingers or nails, showing that Naruto's prisoner had pulled him up most of the way up the bank. A single thought crossed his head 'why didn't the fox let him die?' before he waved it off so that he could focus on the task at hand pulling Naruto the rest of the way out of the pool he then rolled the boy over to give him a check over with his sharingan before sitting down next to the boy to have a nap till the boy woke up to restore his chakra as a thought entered his head 'why didn't they use a senser, damn were dumb.' With that Inu drifted off to a shallow sleep

Hokage's office 

"What do you mean there still missing we sent nearly every free anbu we have after him, and now you're saying that one of my best is missing as well?" At this the anbu nodded before speaking up "we suspect that they fell down the same hole but neither can escape do to how they entered is probably flooded or they are unconscious from the fall." at once Sarutobi snapped back "you think I don't realize that, what ells have you found." "we believe we found a seal array but we can't identify what it's for due to the ware from the water or its older than any seal array we Know of, it could easily predate kohona do to how old many of the caves are." at this the Hokage sighed wishing Jiraiya was in the village. 'Why is he always missing when we need him?' "Was a messenger sent to find Jiraiya or was that left undone till now?" "already sent sir as we figured he would be called in sooner or later." at this Sarutobi smiled "good if that is all then go fined Danzo and send him hear, tell him there is no room for argument then get back to work on the caves." with a nod the anbu left through the door Knowing Danzo was probably close by. As soon as the anbu had left Sarutobi sighed in defeat knowing Danzo's help wouldn't come easily. Almost, as if thoughts could call him Danzo walked. "So what brings this pleasant meeting to be called?" At once Sarutobi laughed "as if you don't Know your root still works I know this so you Know damn Well why you've been called hear." with that Sarutobi got to the reason they were there "now then what have you found out on the caves beneath this village." immediately Danzo pulled out a file "Not much now how bad do you want this little tidbit of info." "Do you want to keep are jinchuuriki alive and safe as possible with how the village treats him." at this a single thought crossed Danzo's mind 'still has a spine and he's right the village need's him alive.' "Then I'll keep this short get better graduate from the academy." At this Sarutobi nodded "something we both want, just quit taking the best for you programs." At this Danzo nodded Knowing that his skimming from the civilian hopefuls had cut down on the graduates as much as the weaker academic plan from the cut funding for afterhours classes and the removal of the higher training for the students. "I will arrange something on that part though most at first will be my drop outs." At this Sarutobi grimaced "just make shore that they will function, or at least won't kill any one of the other student's." At this Danzo turned to leave adding "maybe I'll just use it to make them able to interact like normal people for the one's I will need in more social locations, I'll send the paper work over to you tonight as you'll just be up all night." With that Danzo left leaving Sarutobi to read the file. At once the Hokaga picked up the file and began to read as his face contorting to horror as there were many missing sections but he could tell what had happed down in the caves. A knock at the door alerted him to a messenger closing the file and composing himself before calling him in, "enter." At once stepped in one of Danzo's original root members with a small scroll tossing it to the old man as the root member turned to leave the faintest whisper was heard "thank you for saving them", with that he was gone as the old man smiled knowing what happened to many who failed root training. Opening the scroll Sarutobi gulped at the shear amount sealed into the scroll with a sigh he unsealed the first document only for it to be a sealing scroll at this tears began to fall as Sarutobi began a more detailed over look of what was sealed before letting his head drop to the desk as there were no labels or visible organizational system present. He could all but hear Danzo's laughter, before just grabbing the first one from the second sealing scroll the Hokaga began his long night.

Caves beneath Konoha

Naruto stretched and yawned somehow not waking the anbu resting not two feet away. Seeing as he couldn't see in front of his face Naruto immediately brought his hands up to his face only to poke himself in the eye, prompting the ten year old to begin rolling around in pain and right into Inu as he lay on the floor. Snapping awake Inu immediately punched the unfortunate boy strait into the pool of water. Hearing the splash Inu then jumped after the boy managing to land were Naruto went down just as the boy came up knocking him back down at this Inu reached down and pulled the boy out of the water sputtering, giving the boy a moment to compose himself Inu then spoke "let's not do that a gene, don't need you dyeing on us." Holding the boy out of the water, Inu then walked back to the bank. Setting Naruto down on top of one of the claw marks, causing the boy to fall down. At this Inu all but laughed "the best exercise the anabu get can't even stand on uneven ground." At this Naruto pouted before shooting back "it helps when you can see what you're landing on." At this Inu did laugh "your training to be a ninja and you can't land on uneven ground in the dark, what are they teaching you in the academy I could walk up a tree before I graduated." At this Naruto grimaced before speaking most of the teachers just through me out so I have to listen under the window but half the time they close the window and they won't let me in to the library either so most of the time I just train on the practice dummies or run the track or practice the jutsu I picked up." At this Inu frowned making a mental note to bring this up with the Hokaga next time he saw him. "Looks like you'll get plenty of practice at that then, do you know why and or how you got down hear or did you just fall down the same hole I did?" At this Naruto shook his head, "I hit my head on something as soon as I jumped in to the sewer." At this Inu sighed as Naruto continued "do you know why they attack me? sarutobi-jiji won't tell me about it but if people are trying to kill me over it I want to know." His voice was determined though wavering when he started. At once Inu sighed "there's a law forbidding anyone from telling you what it is," at this he could see Naruto's face drop "at least outright" at this his face gained a hopeful look "feel the marks under your feet reach down and actually feel them." At this Naruto reached down feeling the still fresh marks in the stone before reaching around to find a trail of them from the water to where he was laying when Inu found him. Though he was facing a way from Inu, he could still see the evidence of a frown. "I did this didn't I." there was no emotion in Naruto's voice at the statement "what of my parents were they the same as me?" At this Inu shook his head "your father didn't have this problem our mother I don't know I didn't know her as well as your father," his voice cracked for a moment before he could compose himself, "your parents had to many enemy's out of and in the village for your lineage to be known with them dead as you wouldn't live past your first birthday unless Kumo tried to kidnap you like your mother if Iwa let you live that long…shit," at once Inu know his mistake as his voice took on a harder edge "if you figure out who your parents were and you tell anyone other than the hokage with his privacy seals active you'll be dead in a week understand." At once Naruto gulped "so what can you tell me of how I did this to the stone?" at this Inu sighed "it's something sealed in you and as such is a part of you you'll die without, sooner or later you will need to learn to master it just don't do anything to the seal I think you may be able to talk to it don't ask me how and It will do anything it can to keep you alive just don't push it as it can also master you, that's all really Know on that, that I'm allowed to tell you don't ask anything more on that." At this Naruto nodded before opening his mouth a gene "so how can you see in this mess I can't see anything." "A good question Naruto one of my eyes is a doujutsu that lets me have perfect vision so I can't help you there, let's see if I can find us a way out just try and fallow me or will I have to carry you." At this Naruto shook his head "I need to be able to do this myself or I'll just keep some one down later when I'm on a genin team I need to do this on my own." There was determination in his voice which Inu noted with a smile as he turned to walk deeper in to the cave with Naruto following close behind, stumbling though keeping up with the older ninja as they traveled deep in to the cave looking for anything that could get them out.

After several hours Kakashi called for a brake "we need to rest for a bit before I pass out from chakra exhaustion." With that Inu slumped down agents the cave wall, much to Naruto's annoyance. "Why do we need to rest I feel fine?" at this Inu sighed "you are a freak with how much chakra you have if you want something to do then channel chakra to your feet then try and walk up the wall just stay low or the fall might kill you if you get walking down start running on the wall, just let me sleep!" with that Inu closed his eyes though no one could see and did his best to sleep with Naruto's complaining droning him away. "Come on Inu at least help me out … anything?" after waiting for the echoes to subside to hear slow even breathing from Inu direction prompting Naruto to sigh in defeat before walking over to the same wall Inu was sleeping on and forming a ram seal to mold his chakra in his feet to stick hopefully to the stone wall in front of him. After several seconds the boy brought his right leg up and planted the foot to the wall after a moment he lifted his left leg up and placed it on the wall a smile graced his face taking a step forward up the wall the smile vanished as the boy became affected by gravity once more falling down toured the stone floor twisting himself he managed to land safely before standing up to try again ,though deciding not to walk any higher up the wall then two steps opting to go sideways, only to have the same result after trying to walk. Picking himself off the floor the boy curses his own inadequacy before stealing his resolve and returning to the task given to him with a vengeance.

Several hours later Inu woke to silence looking around to see a mangled body several yards away jumping over for a closer look he immediately noticed the problem with the Body turning to look at the up at the wall behind him he gave his analysis to Naruto "not a bad bunshin for someone who never learned anything from the academy teachers though you over loaded its chakra capacity when we can see try using that amount and use it to make… a lot more than one." "K.O. Now will you get off me." At the sound of Naruto's voice under his feet Inu jumped off of what he thought had been sold stone fallowed by a puff of smoke, which Naruto crawled out of. "You fucking standing on top of me do you know how heavy you are?" At this Inu was taken aback as Naruto continued "I've had Anabu run over me but never stand on top of me… hay are you listening to me Anbu." At this Inu shook his head "what you did makes no sense at all so I'm trying to get my head around it. Let's just get moving we need to keep moving I can't see to long with his eye now let's go before I need to sleep try wall walking why we go you should get better at it as we go." At this Inu watched as Naruto walked over to the wall and began to walk up stopping around two steps up. "So which way did we come from?" At this Inu looked at the ground spotting there foot prints coming from his current left, Inu then turned to face a way from them and started walking down the path deeper in to the labyrinth with Naruto fallowing close behind on the wall.

Council chambers 

Sarutobi was pissed and it showed to the civilian council, to the ninja council he was a bomb were just approaching could kill them all, though most of the ninja council were just waiting for the Hokage to speak or the civilians to set him off and end them of the annoyance their presence presented. After several minutes one of the newer civilians spoke up "Hokage I assume that something of the recent events have disturbed you in some way, would you care to elaborate your concerns." At this the Hokaga smiled a statistic and deranged glint in his eyes "how many of you were part of gutting the funding for sewer repair. " at this he watched as several of the civilians and miner clan heads shifted, unease beginning to show. "Don't answer that, there's no need." At this everyone looked up even the Nara confusion evident on their faces. Tossing a folder on to the floor in the center of the room spilling the contents over the floor for everyone to see "Anbu arrest everyone listed in there for treason, were seizing there assets as well to pay for the damages caused by their actions no exceptions, effective now!" at this several council members vanished before they could protest. Mostly from the civilian side, with that most of his obstacles in the council were gone. Another smile graced Sarutobi's face "now then let's see how much damage we can undo before they try to get back in hear." With that the Nara clan head voiced his opinion "about dam time Hakage-san, where do we start?" there was a smug look on Shikaku's face told them he had been waiting for this. "The academy and village security then, undoing Naruto's handicaps if we can." At this many of the anabu grimaced at the thought of trying to catch a fully functioning Naruto. "The only issue on that will be is if his prisoner pulls anything." At this many nods showed similar thinking.

"For the academy were upping the standards to twice the level in applied applications." seeing no objections he continued "will add team work exercises and give them a low level jutsu library and at least classes to counter kenjutsu , basic fuuinjutsu ,and advanced stealth and strategy classis. Agreed?" the chorus of Hai's (yes in Japanese) brought farther joy to the Hokage, as he continued, "will need to up the psyche standards, we will need to allow earlier enrolment to fully take advantage of this though they will be implanted now." No argument coming from the present council he moved to the next subject "now then will need to scrap several of the dead-end projects given by the civilians, this is not needed now so you can think on this, all of the funds will be transferred to ether the academy budget or the defense budget." With a sigh the Hokage continued "does anyone know everything that was put on the boy?" sending a glare Danzo's way. After a few seconds the one armed man spoke up "we would need Jiraiya hear before it would be safe to do anything more than study them there's just too much unknown with how they all interact." Nodding in defeat, the old man managed to speak, "any other items to be brought before us as of now." "The fourth's legacy one of my clan members overheard you talking about such and was muttering something about it in a secluded corner care to explain on this some more." At this Sarutobi looked up and stared at where it came from seeing only a speaker he then looked over to the clan heads to see one of the miner clan heads had moved a microphone just out of view. "That is an ss-class secret and will remain as such till I deem it save to reveal." "Meaning the Yondaimes legacy would be dead or destroyed in a week from Iwa's actions." At this every head looked at the Nara who then realized what had happened face palmed muttering "how could I be so stupid." At this Hiyashi spoke "As much as I want to know what my former teammate left for us, let's drop that subject before someone has to die." "Should we see about banning the civilian council from voting on any military or ninja maters?" At this everyone looked at the Nara who still hadn't moved as he continued with his head still down "hell we could make it so they only get a budget after we're through with it."

At this everyone save Shikaku looked over at the Hokage who looked like someone had just given him forty years back on his life "motion forwarded ... what Shikaku said, and get it on paper." Looking over the empty seats in the civilian section "lets fined a new civilian branch, they will be nominated by their districts before being approved by the council, Danzo your in charge of back ground checks and do be fair we will be checking your work on this." at this Sarutobi looked at a clock "Now as its late and we will need to see about are new budget tomorrow, as there is no new word on ether Naruto's or Kakashi's condition though anabu is still searching for them as well as mapping out the caves until they have everything fully mapped they will be continuing to search the caves. Your free to go." With that Sarutobi left to the nearest bed, being one of the apartments in the Hokage building.

Naruto and Kakashi 

Finding a split it the tunnel had caused a halt to their progress with no clues from wind had left them stumped. "So which way do you think is out Inu?" at this the anbu sighed "I don't know but I Know how to find out." At this Naruto looked at Inu with confusion evident on his face. Forming a cross with his fingers with a quick word of "**kage bunshin no jutsu" **fallowed by a puff of smoke, and the sound of two people running off down the tunnels. "What was that? A bunshin doesn't make any sounds" A moment later a thud was heard as Inu fell to the floor as snoring soon filled the cave. Leaving Naruto to his own devices, who promptly pulled out a kunai and a large spool of string tying the string around the hole at the end of the kunai and sticking it in the ground by Inu's hand. Before grabbing the spool and walking up the tunnel blindly, finding a wall he proceeded to walk with one hand on the wall. Finding a dead end and no sign of Inu's clone started walking back the way he came on the opposite side of the passage. After some time he noticed that he had walked down a side passage at one time or another. Tripping over a large rock Naruto fell head long toured the wall he was using to guide himself. Bracing himself for impact, only to hit the floor of the passage. Raising himself of the floor he slammed his head into the sealing before he could even stand up all the way. At this Naruto smiled as he started crawling down the small tunnel his curiosity getting the better of him, as he continued to crawl deeper in to the cave.

Kakashi

Waking to find himself alone he then for a brief moment panicked before spotting the kunai striking out of the ground noting the string he pulled it tight before giving a good light pull finding no resistance Inu then began fallowing Naruto's path marked out by the string. Managing to tell his clone's had yet to die as he had no memories of the caves more than he had before going to sleep. Seeing the string go up and back down a passage Inu took the newer trail finding the tunnel Naruto had crawled down Inu grimaced before crawling after the boy down the small tunnel somehow not getting stuck or breaking the string. As a dim light started to glow from the other end of the passage, Inu speed up his evorts. Emerging several minutes later Inu was greeted by a large cave stretching off several hundred yards all of it eliminated by a glowing fungus at the center was a several raised plat forms and pillars faced each other with one missing showing 'a path out' crossed Inu's mined before he began looking around for Naruto fallowing the string trail once more tored the center of the cavern and the raised platforms finding the end of the string looking as if the spool had run out of string however Naruto was only a short distance away sitting in front of one of the pillars chipping away the residue and fungus that had accumulated. Naruto completely absorbed in his work did not look up as Inu approached and looked around noting that from where he stood, the cave took on the feel of a tome. Looking over to Naruto's work, to notice that he appeared to be working on freeing a suit of armor. Prompting Inu to look closer at the pillars and plat forms to see the later had words and shallow reliefs carved in to the top of each, confirming that the cave was in fact a tome. "Naruto quit disturbing the dead." At this the boy simply continued working. "Naruto !" at this the boy jumped up and landed on the armor looking over at Inu the 'what the hell' he was thinking showing on his face. "Do to I don't Know where the dead are and it would do you no good to disturb the dead, stop." At this Naruto pointed at the nearest tome stone "if there are dead anywhere than they should be under there not hear." "we don't know that and you could still brake something important to one of them then it would be just as bad, now than there should be away out it the fact we can see this easily as I rather doubt that this stuff" motioning to the luminescing fungi "grew hear for no reason lets find a way out of this place before we become permanent residence's" at this Naruto nodded and moved to get off the pillar as a cracking filled the tome as part of the pillar he was standing on fell forward, after the resounding clatter showing Naruto had been working on a suit armor, leaving a buried Naruto and a sweat dropping Inu. Looking at the trapped academy student before another object fell on top of the pill with a resounding clang showing even more metal had fallen on the trapped boy. Letting the dust settle the site that greeted Inu would have left him laughing if they were in any other situation, this was largely due to the six foot slab of metal lying on top of his charge who was struggling though pathetically to work his way free. Sighing Inu made his way forward to lift the monster sword up allowing Naruto to scramble out from under the armor and sword. Immediately after Naruto cleared the sword Inu dropped the weapon back on to the floor before falling on his but from over balancing just as the back lash from his two clone's hit him 'damn it' crossed his mind before his brain overloaded leaving Inu unconscious and Naruto once more alone.

Several minutes later Naruto had regained his breathe and staring at the downed anbu sighed before moving on to more intriguing maters, mostly what had just crushed him. Glancing over the sword before quickly passing on to the next item, a gauntlet got his attention next forgetting Inu's earlier warnings he put in on, though it seemed oversized it fit surprisingly well. As Naruto began searching for the other gauntlet, finding it under the back plate, Naruto then compared the size of the one on his hand to the free one. Immediately there was a noticeable size difference leading to one conclusion as Inu's warning came roaring back to him. At once Naruto started running around screaming apologies to the dead. Stopping in front of were the armor had stood looking at the back wall he noticed words scratched in to the back of the opening. Looking up to read from the top, a small smile formed on his face as he moved slowly down the righting a frown formed on his face before changing to a smile as he finished his reading. He then walked over to the next column before prodding at it to see if he could unlock its blessing only the second one of them dropped anything which was a short cutlass and a dagger which Naruto then read the description on them before paying his respects and walking over to the armor before pulling out a empty sealing scroll and began sealing up his gifts before moving to pick up Inu and leaving down the only unknown passage hoping at finding the exit to the tome. only to have Anbu fined him first. At which Naruto started jumping around in excitement despite the full grown man on his shoulder, causing two man squad to relies just how out classed they would be when Naruto graduated they then lead him the most direct route to the Hokaga's office, still taking several hours to reach the surface at which Naruto promptly ran off, much to the Anbu's relief, in the direction of the Hokage tower, before fallowing behind though taking Inu to Anbu HQ first to leave him at the hospital there.

Hokage's office

Sarutobi had been up and pacing his office for the last hour, when word had come in that they had found them. That had been the only information given as radios in the tunnels were spotty at best meaning that Kakashi and Naruto could be dead for all he knows. A large commotion sounded outside his office though after a minute it died down. After a attempted to reach his secretary proved futile and the anbu lack of response left the old man with no other options, rising from his chair he made his way to the door, stopping only to see if nothing classified was out before exiting the office to the site of a partly tied up secretary hanging from the celling with Naruto attempting to attach him to the celling light as he himself was standing on the light though Naruto had managed to tie up the chunin he was obviously struggling with the unconscious man if the growing lump on his head was any indication. Motioning for the anabu to act now that the pictures had been taken for the Naruto act's board or the hell raiser board as only the largest trouble makers made it there. It half a second both Naruto and the chunin were on the floor with Naruto the one tied up while the chunin was checked for any major damage. With that the Hokage turned his attention to Naruto "As much as I am relived your alive Naruto why did you ambush ken hear rather than just enter the office and say hi to me?" at this Naruto smiled "he said if I ever managed to prank or otherwise get him he'd treat me to ramen for a week or at least seven times before I graduated the academy, and it is good to see you again jiji." At this the old man smiled "its good to see you to Naruto now than what happened that you took a trip down the sewer?" At this Naruto's face dropped all the joy that had been there was gone "I was attacked again but this one guy scared most of the mob so that he was the only one attacking then he made me jump down into the sewer to get away…" "What is it Naruto?" "Can we go some were secure Inu sad your office would work." At this the Hokage motioned for Naruto to walk in to his office upon closing the door and then holding up his hand before naruto could start. He then moved to sit down flashing through hand seals faster than most could fallow his hands barely had moved to Naruto's eyes but by the seals that had flashed on the walls showed something had happed, looking at the Hakage expectantly, the old man simply waved his hand to continue. "I think I figured something out but most people don't know or aren't allowed to tell me," at this the hokage tensed visibly, "don't go killing any one yet it was just a few things that Inu said and the piece's just fell together. Down it the tunnels Inu showed me something I did I had melted soled stone or had gouged into some deep enough for me to trip over it and a bit more pestering got me something on my parents. Iwa would kill me and Kumo would kidnap me the moment they found out who they are so I won't ask who they are as I'd probably die. Is there anything from them you can give me from them without reveling it?" At this the old man thought for a moment "Not off the top of my head though there are a few possibilities' that I'll have to go over." at this Sarutobi expected Naruto to at least complain, but the boy simply nodded his head. "Is there anything you can tell me about what's in me or how to get a better control of it?"

At this Sarutobi Hiruzen simply stared this last statement taking a moment to compose himself the old man answered "I'll need to ask around before anything official can be determined if not than I try to get someone off the books to help you. See about going home and show up at the academy tomorrow several changes have been put in place so you may actually enjoy the classes though for once, now go home and get your rest." With that Naruto yawned as the excitement wore off at escape before nodding and walking out of the office on his way home forgetting about his souvenirs from the cave in his exhaustion as the Hokage continued reading the scrolls reading over the very things Naruto found just before sun rise.

AN

Second story and I'm only a chapter in to that one

Don't question why

Still need a beta reviews are welcome if you know both story's that's a order


	2. graduation

I own nothing of this fiasco other than what's mine

Summary

Sarutobi didn't need to go looking for a tutor for Naruto as Anko started doing it 'to pass time' after Iruka heard of this he had tagged along out of concern for Naruto's safety. After finding that there training was simply tai-jutsu spars, strength and speed exercises and "survival training". With all the extra work Naruto's pranking became practically nonexistent, as Anko simply ran him until he didn't care to move, when Anko was out he still trained himself in to the ground on some secret projects. The few he did pull they were on a much larger scale than anything passed, leaving several streets to permanently bear marks of his work.

Most of the fan girls were rooted out in the higher psyche exams the few that remained were due to an over exited Anko going through a concrete wall, to get after Naruto, and managing to get him in a headlock before he could even attempt to escapee shocking the class, and then proceeded to tell the weakness of the entire class and how they could fix it. When she got to Shikamaru she said he could beat the top of the class if he was motivated, Anko then proceeded to drag Naruto away with Hinata fallowing a short but safe distance behind; Naruto noticed this but was too panicked to make any connections. This was proven correct when Iruka and Mizuki had a class tournament of no holds bar matches, were the winner could name their own reward anything within reason, Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru all proved to be sleeping giant's, replacing much of the class placements when Choji all but smashed Sasuke in the semifinals with a partial expansion and Shikamaru wining without throwing a punch in any match wining by ring out. When the people who failed the first round were placed against each other even Naruto knew something was up. When they were done with that Iruka revealed that this was a test to see who would be sent back a year, anyone who lost both matches was sent back as with anyone who fluked their way in or did not use any taijutsu style without significant skill or having found evidence of sabotage, that and with the higher psyche screening left much of the class empty until the ROOT drop outs were allowed in filling In many of the empty seats though the class still felt as empty even after they started regaining their emotions.

Naruto

Walking on to the academy grounds for what he hoped Knew would be the last time for the test, sitting under the same tree he normally would. Thinking back over the year to when he fell down that hole he smirked 'I've come a long way from there, still haven't found how the amore is cursed.' Leaning back on to the usual tree Naruto dosed off watching the other students run around, looking for one friend in particular.

"Ohaio-gazaimas Naruto-kun."

Turning to face the speaker, Naruto waited for her to sit down before speaking "Ohaio-Hinata-chan." With that they leaned back onto the tree enjoying each other's presence and dosing off, waiting for the instructor to call for the start of class, reminiscing about the past six months.

Most of the adult's smiled and turned a blind eye, placing gossip on them ending some were between young love and demon hypnosis, while most of the original class girl's and a few of the ex-root were jealous of the two for finding such a relationship so early in life. Kiba had been the only boy to really care trying to drive the two apart. Hinata continued to refuse him and Naruto was to clueless until Hinata finally snapped at Kiba, then Naruto wouldn't even let him close to Hinata, the both of them placing him in the Hospital was just extra.

Naruto had changed the most out of the class though he still slept through most lectures, his pranking had all but stopped, His jumpsuit's had all been shredded and left blooded by Anko forcing a change of attire after several sets of clothes one had finally managed to stick around a dark orange shirt under a dark maroon jacket with green black cargo styled paints and leather boots with steal spikes on the bottom, five on the toe and four on the heal, even with the same half inch spikes on the bottom of his feet he never left marks from them when he walked. His applied Knowledge in class skyrocketed setting him up to go head to head with the top of the class. In their first Taijutsu match after Anko took him in Naruto danced around Sasuke until Naruto goofed and Sasuke got in a lucky blow nocking Naruto out.

Sasuke then demanded an all-out spar with Iruka, Iruka after confirming that Sasuke wanted to go through with it complied. Two seconds after the match started Sasuke found himself bent clearly in half at the waist, by the fact he could see his feet and wasn't looking down, on Iruka's fist before flying out of the ring before rolling to a stop ten meter's away from the edge of the ring. Iruka then reveled he was requested to join ANBU at every opportunity and Itachi would wipe the floor with him without his sharingan and without trying; with that Anko jumped Iruka, in front of the entire class.

That was the eye opener, after word's Sasuke jumped his training regimen to the point he started sleeping in class, even going as far as to ask for any extra training from whoever would listen. Anko took him up for one time solo and put him through the ringer, most people swore she did it just for kicks; Anko has yet to refute the clams. When the psych exam went through Sasuke's shell cracked when He was asked "what if you die or Itachi die and after that what will you do" then after several arguments and examples, Sasuke still refused the date's offered though he would return the offer with one to go training, very few of the girls lasted the entire time most didn't bother trying again, the few that did succeed or showed a real desire to improve were invited back.

Kiba seeing the class dobe and so many other's started upping his training at home and school to the point he was sleeping with the rest of them, in an effort to reach the top and keep his 'Alfa dog' position in the class before he was left to far behind for it to mater. Within a few week's he was competing for the top spot and continually pushing himself forcing the gap between the top of the class and the average class member to greater measures as Naruto and Sasuke pushed them self's and each other neither wishing to be surpassed by any one.

Hinata had started opening up to people, going as far as to leave her jacket open till someone ether embarrassed her or everyone was looking at her. Leaving her jacket open had the unfortunate effect of putting eyes on her the first few times, between a third of the class staring in lust and the rest ether in disbelief or jealousy, with a few uncaring or in Naruto's case defensive. Even Sasuke was stunned when Hinata had barged in late with her jacket hanging open breathing hard from the run until she realized why most of the class was staring at her. Somehow she managed to zip up her jacket before moving to the back of the class and slumping limply into an open seat near Naruto.

Sakura had been forced to increase her physical work with the higher academy standards, though you could tell that she was unhappy about it. After Anko went through the wall to get at Naruto, she increased her work load and had started learning how to farther improve her Physical abilities. After a few weeks she was ready to try for top kunoichi again though was now in constant competition with Hinata, a ROOT girl named Ren, and Ino.

Ino had upped her physical training going as far as to have weight's hidden under her arm and leg warmer's and started learning anything she could get her hands on, largely her clan Jutsu and a few tricks from the academy instructors and somehow managed to get in the running for top Kunoichi. She continued to pester Sasuke, though more for them to train together and 'share a meal' afterwords.

Choji and Shikamaru had no out word signs of changes Shikamaru still slept in class and did the bear minimal physical exercises while at school though he was alleged to be one of the stronger people in the class. No one could find out if he did any training at home, most just thought he used weights hidden on him some were on him. Choji was much the same; he still ate in class and barely did any exercises. Though most could tell he had increased his muscle mass, though no one could tell how, if he was motivated to use it than most of the class would forfeit immediately.

"Naruto-kun how do you think we will do on the graduation test?" At this Naruto sighed "I know you'll do fine but..." "You still don't have the bunshin down." Naruto nodded "I already talked to Anko and Iruka-sensei about it they could help, they said they would talk to old man Hokaga, they said that he would see what he could do. He'll pull something off; he always has before so even if I fail jiji should be able to pull through for me as long as I don't fail everything." With that he shot Hinata a confidant grin, Hinata couldn't help but smile back. With that they both retuned to relaxing in each other's company.

"GET IN HERE CADETS LETS SEE WHO CAN MAKE IT AS NINJA OF THE LEAF, YOU CAN PICK UP YOUR KIDS AT THE END OF TODAY!" Most of the cadets were well on their way inside save a few getting hugs and the like from their parents before rushing into their class. Entering the class they found a seating chart for the students, most grumbled at this at being split up others just sighed and moved to take their seats. Naruto found he was isolated from everyone he knew and surrounded by several of the more anti-Naruto groups from class, and most of his friends placed as far away from him as possible. With a sigh Naruto took his seat and waited for Mizuki to hand out the tests paper's for the class while telling the rules, Naruto only bothered with the one where they could leave the class when they were done testing.

Naruto did a standard genjutsu dispel on the test that he had been doing since Anko had properly taught him how when there training started, never noticing there was a more complex one on his test. Finishing his test Naruto looked over to see if any of his friends had finished, seeing Hinata waiting with her completed test Naruto moved to hand His test in to the instructor grading the tests noting several other students had already handed in tests as Hinata placed hers in the bin to be graded. With that the two left the classroom to rest outside underneath one of the trees near were the taijutsu test would be held.

When most of the student's had exited to the taijutsu ground's several chunin exited the academy walking to the ring were the students had gathered. "We'll be your examiners for the taijutsu part of your genin exam. You will engage Izumo or Kotetsu here till we deem the match over. Am I clear?" After the chorus of "Hai proctor-san" he nodded "first match Shikamaru vs. Izumo. After several moments for the student's to gather and for the two to pick a ring the start of the match was called, at which the two just sat there for a minute before Izumo started talking "most would have just rushed in so I couldn't have it but you already planned for me to have it. But did you plan on this?" with that two hands popped out of the ground next to Shikamaru's feet and made a grab at his ankles forcing shikamaru to move as the hand's crumbled into dust as Izumo jumped to engage the still moving Shikamaru who then spent the next few minutes dodging around each other's strikes before the ref called the match. "Next match Ren vs. Kotetsu" Ren and Kotetsu waked into the ring "this is just for us to show are skills to decide team placement?" "For the most part, don't hold back unless it's a killing blow." Ren Nodded to Kotetsu and attacked forcing him on the defensive after a few minutes the match was called. This continued for an hour nearly two before the class was done. Several people managed to get solid hits on their examiner, mostly the clan kids and the top one's from ROOT. Choji got the best one when his arm extended suddenly before wiping Kotetsu out of the ring leaving most of the class simply staring at him, Shikamaru even looked interested in what just happened. Choji just stood there with a blank look on his face as Izumo went to see if Kotetsu was all right as several of Choji's classmate's moved to congratulate him snapping him out of his daze as Izumo called for them to clear the ring, Kotetsu leaning against a nearby tree for support as Izumo finished the taijutsu test, Before leaving the cadets to lunch.

Naruto and Hinata moved to sit under the same tree they had used since Hinata managed to talk to him, were they sat in relative silence watching the class mill about "Who do you think will pass?" "Well you will Hinata-chan, so will most of the kids who joined when the academy reforms happened, theirs all most no one who won't pass save maybe Ami won't a hand full of other's at best but they should be shoe-in's to pass near the top of the class next year…a few may have issues when there on teams." Naruto turned to look over at Hinata "Hey who do you want on your team Hinata-chan?" At this Hinata blushed a little and pulled her jacket closer, noting Hinata's distress Naruto quickly changed his question. "Who do you think will get teamed up with who?" At this Hinata visibly relaxed, "Genin squads are based on grades and whose skills will benefit whose skills, so Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, are going to end up on a team Ren will be teamed up with Lisa and Kent as they only spend time with each other, Kiba, Shino, myself, Turobi, and I think Lisa and Fu will be put on some form of tracking team, if they keep team sevens tradition then you'll end up with Sasuke and the top ranking Kunoichi." Naruto at this point sported a disappointed and confused look, "what's this team seven tradition?" At this Hinata blinked before sighing "that's right you were still being sabotaged at that point," a sigh escaped her lip's at that, "team seven's tradition is they would put the dead last, you, with the rooky of the year, Sasuke, and the top Kunoichi, so ether Ren, Sakura, or myself, Ino would be put with Choji and Shikamaru, to remake the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Ren will be teamed up with Lisa and Kent as they only spend time with each other. I don't Know how anyone ells will be teamed, sumimasen (excuse me/miner apology)." "That's o.k. Hinata-chan I just hope I move up a bit or you take Kuniochi of the year, I don't want to deal with Sasuke alone if it comes down to that, though I'd rather be on your team then with some strangers, and Sakura's still not all that nice to me."

At this Hinata blushed before moving to rap her arms around Naruto, Knocking the two over, with Naruto landing on the bottom. "Arigato Naruto-kun." Naruto rapped her in his arm's "For what?" with that Hinata moved to wispier into his ears "For wanting to be with me, Naruto-kun." With that Naruto just pulled her closer "Why wouldn't I want you were friends, half the village says were dating." At this Hinata turned red "Your father hasn't done anything else, Hina I say that's his way of saying go ahead and be happy, what parent doesn't want their child to be happy? The clan elders give him hell constantly and won't give him a brake if they don't get word of it I don't think Hiyashi will say much." With that Hinata snuggled closer to him with a smile on her face.

"ALL RIGHT GET INSIDE TO THE CLASS ROOM FOR THE JUTSU TEST, MOVE IT CADETS." With that Naruto moved to stand however Hinata had other ideas as he found himself on the floor of their class room "Hold me for just a moment more, I don't want it to end." With that Naruto relaxed till they heard the class approaching before separating however reluctantly and finding seats in the back. The class entered shortly after they took their seats followed by the instructors with Mizuki following up behind before looking at the two in the back "Will Hinata go and recover the chair she used to Kawarmi you two in here, Before the test starts." With a sigh Hinata walked over to were the Chair had originally sat before replacing herself with said chair "Mizuki hear will administer the test in another room while I call names when each test is done, you have a week till team placement make shore your here, Kent your up first." With that Kent and Mizuki walked out as Hinata stumbled in. Before she had cleared the door Naruto was helping her stand, before picking her up bridal style and caring her back to her seat, Oblivious to the looks and her blush, to rest from her draining techniques.

When Hinata was placed at her seat she instantly placed her head down, moments later light snoring could be heard. Naruto looked over at Hinata, "How the heck did two Kawarmi's manage to do this to her?" He asked the question more to himself then the class though most still heard him, as questioning looks started to be shared around, Naruto shrugged slightly before placing his head down facing Hinata while listening for their Names.

"Naruto, Hinata," Naruto snapped up immediately after hearing their names and began trying to wake Hinata, who responded groggily. "You're the last two, Mizuki will take one of you Ill test the other here." At that moment the door slid open allowing Mizuki to enter "Now who am I going to be testing…Hinata's still drained, hold on a minute I have something for that." With that Mizuki pulled out what appeared to be a ration bar and held it out to Hinata, who looked at it confused before Mizuki explained "It's essentially an energy bar for shinobi, full chakra in a few minutes plenty for the academy jutsu test in a few seconds. Though you're going to end up with a lot of extra energy for the rest of too day and you may have some issues with chakra control though there shouldn't be too much for you. So who's going with who?" "I'll test Naruto in the next room, don't do anything stupid Mizuki." Mizuki just waved them off, as Naruto and his tester left the room "So you want to wait or just jump right to it." Hinata finishing the bar simply nodded for the test to start.

"So Naruto show of your academe jutsu, try for the smallest item you can when you use the Kawarimi, and mimic a person for the henge or make it a believable person who will fade into the back ground; got it go." After a second of hand seals Naruto was covered in smoke to be replaced by shikamaru who mumbled something about troublesome tests before Naruto released his henge before replacing himself one of the chairs behind him and then reversing his Kawarimi, before just standing there looking sheepish. "No Bushin Naruto." "I can't do even one it just looks like … well shit and is useless. And besides Hokage-jiji said he would manage soothing for me." "Show me, I know you don't want to but I need to see it for the test." At this Naroto mumbled something saying who ever made the Jutsu mandatory was gona be getting it when he found out. Before enshrouding most of the room in smoke, when the smoke cleared showing Naruto standing there surrounded by at least a dozen white figures that one could just see what was what on them. "You were right Naruto this is really odd, and I'm not positive that you could even make a bushin if you tried to make several hundred. Though you're right the Hokage should know something on this. You know any others?" "None mastered to academy standards -or combat ready yet." "So you can do someothers?" "I can doNawanuke no Jutsu(Rope Escape) and Karuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility) but I tend to mess up or the one slips when I need to move passed a sllloooww walk." "Show your Karumino no jutsu with as much speed as you can then will call it quits." One invisible Naruto inching a crossed the class room and the test was over. -"Alright go meet Hinata her test is finished, I need to go drop the results off with the Hokage, when he's ready he'll send someone to get you and probably Hinata as well." At this Naruto ran out of the class room looking for Hinata as the proctor gathered what was left of the test material and the score book before leaving to visit the Hokage.

Naruto having darted to the other class room looking for Hinata, however finding it empty Naruto the dashed outside looking for his friend checking there normal hangouts before checking the nearby woods finding Hinata crying. Acting on impulse Naruto knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around Hinata's sobbing form, Hinata then latched on to him like a life line. "It's okay Hinata; Jiji said he would manage something for us." At this Hinata looked up at Naruto "What di-did h he sa say." "I don't know it was Iruka and Anko who talked to him." "T th the th ther there's n no gu guar guarantee th tha that h he ca can p pull I it o off." With that Hinata started crying and let her head drop. Naruto sat there with a blank look on his face as his thoughts caught up with what he just heard, when his mind finally came to grips there only was one response. "KKKUUUSSSSOOO." Mizuki then walked in to the clearing "Naruto calm down the Hokage set something up for you two."

At this Naruto and Hinata looked up "Wow jiji works fast." "No Naruto, I believe he expected you would have some issues with the Bushin no jutsu. Though I must apologize Hinata, I did not think that you would have such issues with control afterwards have your chakra levels stabilized as of yet?" "Iie(no) sensei(teacher/doctor) you didn't know that would happen; it's not your fault. Besides now I can help Naruto with his test."

"So what's the test sensei?"

"Simple you're going to go and steal a scroll from the Hokage's office." Worry immediately showed on the two's faces. "Don't worry," Mizuki assured, "everything classified will be moved out before sun down you just have to get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it before dawn tomorrow," pulling a scroll out of his supply pouch he handed it to Naruto, "This is all the info you two are getting. I wish you luck," 'you stupid pawns.'

"Hai sensei." The two academy cadets chorus in unison.

"oh and try and keep this to your selves as much as possible or the others who failed won't stop bugging for it and you'll have to wait for next year, got it."

"Hai." "Good" With that Mizuki vanished via sushin leaving the two genin hopefuls alone to plan out there heist.

Hokage's office

"So that's Mizuki's plan, Tora prep my office for the genin retest and alert ANBU to Mizuki's actions I want him caught in the act." A shadow moving out of the room was his only response. "Now to see what I can give to Hinata that won't put her clan elders on me… I got nothing any of you think of one." Nothing answered him "I'm to dam old for this shit through me a bone hear." "Kirigakure no Jutsu,"(hidden mist technique) someone coughed out. "Was that so hard now?" Several Sweat drops formed in midair in the office "I am way too old for this shit. Send a contact to Tsunada(Moring rope) I want her to stay in contact with the village from here on out in her first report I want to Know how much she is in Det total number, when it exceeds the Senju account she is entitled to we pull her back, tell her I'll come get her myself if she refuses…and tell me someone already gave Hinata something to stabilize her system from that piece of shit Mizuki gave her." A nod from one of the ANBU showed it was handled. "Alright that will work." Turning back to the piles of paper work the old man sighed before setting to finish before Mizuki's plan started 'I'm really to dam tired for this shit.'

Academy just after sundown

"You ready Hinata-chan?" "Hai." "Good lets go." A short trip later placed the pair in a shadowed alcove that Naruto had used when escaping from ANBU when he performed his pranks around six hundred meters from the Hokage tower. "So can you see were the scroll is?" "No we need to get closer." "I know a place but it will be a tight fit." "Were ninja that's not supposed to be an issue, let's go." A short trip placed them a crossed the street in a confined Hole under several heat pumps and a coolant unit looking at the Hokage tower "Can you see in now?" "Yes." "The scroll Mizuki sensei gave us said it should be in the Hokage's office. Could it be sealed in his hat?" "There's several things sealed there but I can't tell what they are and I found a scroll that matches the description he gave us bottom Right desk droor sealed into the side on the left only one seal there… there's a second one… sealed under the desk. Which one do we take?" Naruto simply smirked "Both, Is Hokage-jiji in?" "He is there." "Who was better at the **Karuremino no Jutsu** (Cloak of Invisibility)?" "We are about the same on that one." "You go get the scroll's I'll handel Jiji. Ready?" A nod from Hinata and they moved out."

Hokage's office 

The security was easy to get around with Naruto's skill in Hiding even with Hinata there. Naruto walked in to the Office like any other time, Kicking the door's wide open and walking in hands in pockets as the doors swung shut on hidden springs behind him. "Naruto I expected you to stop by earlier when I heard about your test." "Something came up ji-san. You made the academy so much more interesting and you couldn't get rid of the stupid Bushin on the test why?" Naruto asked. At this the Hokage stood up and walked over two Naruto before crouching to get at eye level with Naruto "I bettered the system as a hole in order to keep as many young Shinobi and kunnichi alive as I could, however I couldn't do everything I wanted. The civilian council did everything to keep the standards low so there kids could pass, become ninja even if they were second rate." "Okay ji-san, **Oiroke no jutsu **(sexy transformation)." A poof of smoke later left the Hokage staring at an older and very naked female version of Naruto with wisps of smoke keeping her modesty if barley. Saritobi's brain shut down almost immediately as blood left for other organs and out his nose. He managed to keep conscious for a few moments muttering out curses at Naruto and complaints that he was too old for this, before finally passing out. "Well that could have gone better." "Naruto." Naruto looked over behind the Hokage's desk to see Hinata with murder in her eyes and a blush all over her face. Naruto simply stared, unshore if he should run or enjoy the blush on her face. "Don't you ever even think about using that in front of a lady again or so help you…" with that Naruto released his jutsu "Got it Hinata-chan… when would it be acceptable to use?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head walking toured Hinata "Another time Naruto." Hinata had calmed down enough before tossing Naruto one of the scrolls from behind the desk and pulling one on herself. A moment later they had exited the office heading for their appointed meeting place. Twenty minutes later they had reached their destination gasping for air running on adrenalin. "Alright let's see what we have hear Hinata." Naruto managed to get out between breaths of air. Hinata simply nodded and they set about opening there scrolls. Naruto got his open first, before offering to help Hinata. Hinata politely refused telling him to start learning one of the Jutsu in his scroll. Naruto reluctantly complied and began learning the first Jutsu in his scroll the **Kage Bunshin** **no Jutsu.** A few minutes later Hinata got hers open, Naruto oblivious to the world around him didn't notice Hinata's increasing discomfort till she called "NARUTO!" Naruto's head snapped around fast enough for several pops to be heard, seeing Hinata's distressed look, staring at the scroll in front of her, he moved to her side and began reading distress evident on his face growing with every word he read.

"Wh What a are we g going to d do N Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't bother to look up from the scroll staring intently at the word on the page. "We fallow Jiji's plan, he wants us to learn the two jutsu in this scroll and trap Mizuki-teme somehow and drag him to ANBU who will be waiting at the forest edge, if we get this done we will graduate and no one can stop it." With that Naruto handed the scroll back to Hinata "I'm going to set up traps I'll show were they are later if there's time I'll get my jutsu down from the actual scroll of sealing or should we just hide the thing?…" with that Naruto walked off and began setting traps to use on Mizuki, while Hinata started to work on the jutsu from the Hokage and a hiding spot for the scroll.

Mizuki's at 2:30am

"Should have stayed packed for this it took way to long, well by now at least one of them is dead and the other balling over the corpse." Mizuki looked over his apartment one last time looking for anything ells to seal up and what was left. His couch, where he could have sworn he got kurenai and Anko at the same time save he woke up alone with his left arm feeling like he'd jacked off all night instead, the bed and the explosive seal array surrounded by lose shiriken and broken kunai some raped in delayed explosive note's. 'Time to kiss this shit whole goodbye.' With that he keyed a detonator to three hours and left to go get the last piece of his plan.

Taking off in the direction where the meeting place he had set up with the "pawns" with a grin on his face as he neared the clearing Mizuki started unsealing fuma shiriken and placing them on his back. Entering the clearing found Naruto and Hinata leaning against a tree opposite of were Mizuki entered. Hinata was asleep judging from the rise and fall of her chest and Naruto looked like he couldn't move, the scroll of sealing sat between them. "So did you two get one of the Jutsu down."

At this Naruto struggled to fully sit up succeeding after a few try's "We got one down Sensei can we show them to you later, Hinata-chan Burned out and I'm not much better right now, besides it not sunup yet so why are you here?"

At this Mizuki pulled out the fuma Shiriken from on His back and started spinning it in his left hand and a seal tag in his right. A look of realization appeared on Naruto's face as he started to get up Mizuki charged right at Naruto, He had barely gone five steps when the first trap went off, an exploding tag. Mizuki dodged if barely and kept on charging at the two, and right in to another trap. On triggering several hidden bamboo stalks, with wooden spikes tide to the side's, sprang out of the ground swinging at Mizuki from the left, right and front, Mizuki jumped over them however was clipped on his leg forcing him to throw his fuma shiriken or land on it, it went wide smashing into the tree next to where the two had been resting snapping Hinata to fully awake, if she ever was asleep. Hinata grabbed the scroll and started running into the forest away from Mizuki. Mizuki pulled out another fuma shiriken, hurling the weapon at the fleeing girl, with a grin, before turning to resume his charge at Naruto. Only to find he was gone with the shiriken that was in the tree moments ago. Cursing his luck Mizuki took off after them into the trees -only to walk in to another trap triggering several smoke bombs with kunai launching at him. When the smoke cleared a log full of kunai, with most of the surrounding area having a good deal in the ground, showed were Mizuki had been forced to Kawarimi with a log.

Mizuki staggered out of the bushes with several kunai stuck in him, two in each leg with four in his arms and torso, pulling them out Mizuki turned to where Naruto's and Hinata's trail disappeared, "ALL RIGHT KYUUBI NO MORE NICE GUY YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID!" A short distance away Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, with look of understanding. Mizuki pulled out a pill and swallowed instantly his chakra levels sky rocketed, Mizuki then disappeared from the clearing leaving the two Genin hopefuls alone panicking, but not giving a way there position, started to look around. "Can you use that jutsu again Hinata?" Naruto whispered Hinata responded with a soft "hai" and began going through hand seals. Mizuki hearing there whispers had started running in their direction, spotting them as Hinata finished the seals reaching them as she called her jutsu "**Kirigakure no Jutsu," **(hidden mist technique) smashing his hands in to where they sat just after they had been covered in mist, only to find they had kawami with a log with fugin stakes stuck into the surface with his hands impaled on two of them. A pain induced cry of anger rang through the forest, as many of the observers grimaced at the trap Naruto set up. Mizuki Not being able to see the spikes properly went to pull his hands off the same way they went on, only to find that barb's had been carved into the stakes disabling Mizuki from removing his hands, and with both of his hands stuck to the logs this left him effectively pinned. Mizuki quickly got to work on trying to free himself using his teeth to break off the stakes, since using his feat would only get them stuck with his hands, never noticing the approaching duo till they had reached his position.

"So Mizuki teme what did you mean when you said you will kill kyuubi last I heard it was kill by the yondame Hokaga using the shishingami to drag it with him into its stomach, and unless one of us are kyuubi reincarnate, which were fairly certain neither of us are were both too nice and have had plenty of reasons to just start killing, so what really happened to Kyuubi and why do you think it's one of us?" They were using a voice distorting technique so no one could tell who it was.

At this Mizuki started laughing manically, nether of the two moved till he stopped. "What's so funny Mizuki?" "Your good Kyuubi boy but not that good." With that Mizuki disappeared, from the where he was 'stuck' to the logs, to reappear on top of them. With his feet mounted firmly between the spikes "And now your fury ass is mine…" for a moment they all just stood there with blank faces before Mizuki spoke "I can't believe I said that out loud…now Kieuseru(Die/disappear/get out of sight)."

With that Mizuki jumped at them pulling the logs with him and moving to kick the two with the logs forcing the two to move or be impaled or crushed as they began evasive maneuvers with mazuki right on their tail "I thought you said this was foolproof Naruto" "just a miner set back Hin.." Naruto returned while back flipping away from another of Mizuki's kicks "how is he holding the logs on his feet anyhow?" Naruto asked while ducking under Mizukis fallow up kick.

"Chakra, like how you would do the tree climbing exercise." Hinata answered as she tried to reach Mizuki, only to be forced back by another kick from Mizuki narrowly dodging the log. Naruto seeing an opening in Mizuki's guard unsealed one of the fuma shuriken, he had picked up from Mizuki, and through it at Mizuki's back. Mizuki chose that moment to turn around, getting the fuma shirken stuck in the bottom of right log. At that Mizuki blinked "I actually thought that was you Naruto thanks for the upgrade Kyuubi!" With that he lunged at Naruto, who jumped back cursing his luck.

A short distance away several ANBU observers looked at their leader. "There not out of tricks yet, just be ready."

Naruto and Hinata had been forced back on the defensive "Hinata how much chakra dose he still have?" A quick check with her byakugan made her frown "More than he should and it's not showing signs of running out."

At this Naruto cursed "Dam it I wanted to save this for later."

With the ANBU

The captain smirked under his mask as several of his men looked at him before one spoke "Inu-ticho what's going on?" "You will see."

Naruto and Hinata jumped back far enough to gain a brief reprieve from combat panting While Mizuki seamed fresh as when they first started "Just give up you to and I'll make it quick…If you surrender I may let you two have some quality time before the end, give me a good show before I show you a real man." At the lecherous grin on Mizuki's face Hinata shuttered, the ANBU clenched their hands, Naruto snapped.

Naruto started walking forward at a sedated place with his head down shadowing his eyes. Mizuki just laughed "What did I strike a nerve KYUUBI DON'T LIKE OTHERS AFTER YOUR BITCH!"Naruto stopped about ten feet from him and chuckled "so you think I'm a demon…I'll show you I'll show why training grounds have been turning into ash piles, it was me, not any demon you think I am," he shifted his head so Mizuki could see one eye, a blood red eye with a silted pupil,** "Though you pissed me off****."** Suddenly Naruto was gone. Mizuki started looking around shocked, as Naruto appeared above him with a short broad bladed old fashioned stile dagger raised over his head to slash Mizuki as he fell.

Naruto however channeled chakra to the dagger forcing a plume of flame out several meter's long as he swung the blade down at Mizuki

Mizuki having heard the flame bursting from Naruto's dagger turned to look at the noise, only to find Naruto swinging a blade of flame down at him. Mizuki was too shocked to move and found himself engulfed in flame before he could react. Jumping out Mizuki found little relief, as the logs attached to his feet were burning forcing Mizuki to jump off of them. As he was about to land Naruto appeared behind him with a massive sword covered in black flames, at this the ANBU captain raised an eyebrow trying to remember where he remembered that sword came from, Mizuki had quarter second to notice the sword before it plowed into his back sending him a crossed the clearing face first into a tree.

At this the ANBU squad moved in to secure Mizuki, while Inu moved to stop Naruto from killing him.

Mizuki on regaining consciousness found his hands bound and his face being held against the tree by a ANBU with the sounds of someone struggling some distance behind him before a needle was stuck in to his neck and felt his consciousness fade.

Naruto after sending Mizuki flying a crossed the clearing into a tree was running after him intent to finish him off with his sword when an ANBU appeared in his path grabbing him and putting him into submissive hold on the ground as ANBU squad moved to contain Mizuki , Naruto immediately moved to shake the ANBU off however found his opponent was too strong to just shake off. Hinata seeing several ANBU enter the clearing ran to help calm Naruto down as two of the ANBU moved away from Mizuki to help secure Naruto.

Hinata ran to were Naruto's head was before dropping to her knees grabing his head and forcing him to look at her as she started stroking his whisker's with her thumbs telling him the fight was over and Mizuki was down for the count, after a few moments Naruto had calmed down and relaxed. Inu got off of Naruto; Hinata was still stroking his whiskers and Naruto proceeded to move closer to Hinata before curling up into a ball on her lap and started purring, his sword and the rest of the world forgotten for Hinata's ministrations.

At this several of the ANBU nearly face vaulted most just had sweat drops form on their mask's, Inu just shook his head at the sight in front of him before starting orders "squad A take Mizuki here to TI once Tanuki looks him over His spine's probably had it." As the ANBU with the raccoon mask moved to check on Mizuki, Inu turned his attention to the two new genin in front of him "So how does it feel to make genin the hard way," at this Hinata looked up and Naruto just purred a little louder, "but first where did you two stash the forbidden scroll?" At this Naruto cracked an eye open at the ANBU "We put it were jiji's instructions told us to put it if we got both of them." With that his eye rolled up and he passed out still purring.

At that Inu did have a sweat drop form on his mask "So how did you know how to calm him down, something like this Happen before?"

At this Hinata blushed slightly "Chi-chi-sama(father with heavy respect(look it up first, may have gofed some. Not changing it)once found us training together, and attempted to separate us however Naruto reacted much like he did with Mizuki. I I'll ready knew that Naruto-kun's whisker's had a calming effect on him, after I calmed Naruto-kun down chi-chi-sama explained something's in the clan and left." At that Inu nodded "Alright, squad E take these two to the Hokage's office for debriefing try not to wake Naruto up, Tanuki is Mizuki save to move?" "Eii Taicho his Back is ruined; I already called for a streacher from the support team." At that Hinata spoke up "Ano who was the stretcher for originally Inu-san." "You'll find out at your debriefing, Now I need to go recover though's scroll's." With that Inu disappeared in a swirl of leave's

With that the remaining squad of ANBU move to where the two new genin were "were to take youto the Hokage's office, is it save to wake him up?" "Naruto never passed this far out before from me doing this… just Shushin us there I can calm him down but I don't know how to wake him up, sumimasen." At this the squad leader moved to comfort Hinata "that's ok having someone his age who can calm him down, or anyone besides the Hokage who can restrain him without killing him helps us a lot and Naruto, now let's go." With that the ANBU placed there hand on Hinata's shoulder and the group vanished in a swirl of leave's.

Reappearing in the Hokage's office they found the Hokage finishing a scroll with a cristal ball siting on his deask off to the side. Finishing the last brush strokes, he turned to face them, "Good I need everyone involved with this operation to read over this to inshore it's accuracy then put your signature at the bottom if you find it fitting as a mission report, Hinata say I'm thinking of banning ramen in Naruto's ear." The Hyuuga heiress moved to complied only to see Naruto was already waking up.

"I heard you old man, Now let me and Hinata-chan read the thing so we can go get some sleep after you pay us." At this hurizen chuckled and handed the two the scroll. A few minutes later and the two handed the scroll off to the ANBU "so how much are we getting paid, when do we get are head bands and when do we go back to the academy to get are teams?" At this the hokage reached in to his desk and pulled out two leaf head bands in dark blue and tossed them to the genin. "You will go back to the academy for your team assignments in two days from when the test was taken and pay will be delivered once we've gotten everything out of Mizuki." Naruto who had moved to stand near the window made a comment. "Dam we've been up all night." At this saritobi turned slightly pail "What?" "I said we've been up all night sun's about to rise." At this the hokage turned white "SOME ONE GO DEFUSE THE BOME IN MIZUKI'S A PARTMENT NOW." At once all the ANBU moved to comply after they were all gone Inu casualy walked in with the two scrolls on his back "already handed sir." The hokages face looked relived, till a muffled blast was heard and the Hokages face turned murdrus "you said it was handled Inu what was that." Inu didn't even look scared "with a little luck a squad of ANBU, Mito gai and rock lee were just covered in Technicolor." With that Inu put the scrolls on the desk and walked out unaffected by the dropped jaws and wide eyes." Naruto finaly broke the silence "let's go home and sleep Hinata, Can I get him as a sensei Jiji? ... Could someone use Kage bunshin to do paper work?" "Will see now go rest you two." With that the two new genin walked out leaving sarutobi to cry in sorrow that he could barely do that Jutsu anymore, as the first of the paper work arrived.

And out

Do wat u want for R's of F's

Jana


	3. genin team's start test

Genin teams

Naruto walked Hinata to the Hyuuga clan compound, before slipping over the wall to avoid one of the clan elder's near the gate. After a goodbye kiss from Hinata, who then all but floated off to go find her father, Naruto after regaining his senses slipped back over the wall headed straight off to find himself breakfast. After walking around some he ended at his usual eatery Ichirakus.

Walking in Naruto with his usual greeting, "Hay old man Teuchi how's Ayami-chan?" At this teuchi look up to see his best costumer siting down "Gaki Ayami's been worried sick over you, she was up all night waiting to see walk in." At this Naruto's face dropped, Teuchi noting this continued "I sent her off to bed a few minutes' ago, so let's keep it down before she wakes up and comes out here in her sleep were. When she wakes up I'll tell her you came bye." At his Naruto perked up as much as he could for how tired he is. "Now what can I get the new genin?" at this Naruto pouted "How did you know I got promoted to genin?" at this Teuchi tapped his forehead. Naruto reached up to find his hiatti tied there. Naruto's mouth opened as if to say, oh, "So what can I get the new genin?" "The normal teuchi-ji." Teuchi nodded and turned to start cooking. "While I'm cooking it can you tell me what kept you and had most of ANBU up all night?" At this naruto just looked sheepish "They haven't said what the classification on that was so all I think I can say is… I don't know actually just that I got genin for my actions last night with Hinata-chan." At this teuchi nodded and set a bowl down in front of Naruto before turning to start the second, a quick muttering of ittadakimasu and Naruto had started the normal run through of ramen.

After about six bowls in silence Ayami stuck her head out from the back rubbing sleep from her eyes "I thought I heard Naruto Tousan, were did he go?" At this Teuchi just pointed at the serving area were Naruto spoke up "Ohaio Ayami-chan, I just wasn't talking I have a lot to think about this morning." At this Ayami darted over and put him in a bone crushing hug over the counter pushing his face into her chest, obvious to her state of dress and after a few seconds Naruto's struggle for air.

After a few seconds longer teuchi took pity on Naruto and noting his daughter's state of dress. "Ayami if your done smothering Naruto in your chest would you go get some clothes' that aren't so reveling before someone walks in on this." At that Ayami suddenly stiffened feeling a slight draft through her sleep were, a blush formed as she noticed Naruto's breath between her breasts. "Naruto close your eyes don't open them till I leave Ka" At that Naruto nodded sending a more blood to her face. Slowly releasing Naruto's head just enough to see if his eyes were indeed closed. Ayami then bolted for the back room as the two in front herd several things fall before hearing Ayami yell she was all right.

After he was positive Ayami couldn't hear them Naruto turned to Teuchi "should I tell her I could see as she ran at me?" Teuchi just gave him a death glare "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Naruto gulped fear evident on his face as he nodded his agreement, too panicked to trust his voice. Knowing from his time on the streets certain fears scorned women, desperate mothers, and angered fathers topped the list.

After a few minutes spent in silence, with Naruto picking though a few more bowls, Ayami walked back out in her normal clothes still pulling on the apron. "So how does it feel to be a genin? Naruto." At this Naruto smiled "Not all that different, though depending on what my Sensei putt's me and my team through in a few day's I'll probably feel like shit, or if I get stuck with one of the teme's," letting out a sigh "some of the new kids are strait up creepy." An involuntary shiver raced up his spine at this point. "it was like they had no emotion's, and the fake smiles didn't help if anything they made it worse, some of them started showing emotion and they were shunned by the rest of them, they started forming their own groups and they mostly stick to themselves." At this Ayami and Teuchi sighed having heard rumors of a group of emotionless ANBU during the last war and how some of them had apparently continued their training operations up to about six months ago.

Downing the last of his bowl Naruto rose and dropped the money for the ten odd bowls of ramen. "I have a few ideas for some attacks I can try out now using some clone's so I'll see you for an early diner."

"All right kid just don't put yourself in the hospital like last time." At this Naruto scratched his head looking slightly embarrassed "How was I supposed to know saltpeter, charcoal and sulfur exploded like that, dattabayo." At this the two just sighed, remembering hearing the blast from there stand several months ago. "Besides if you add alcohol it's even better." At this the Ichirakus paled as did several passing ANBU "well I'm off." With that Naruto walked off to find a free training ground and hopefully avoid the two in green spandex.

Finding a training ground was surprisingly easy, almost as easy as avoiding the cries of youth from training ground nine. Reaching the edge of the training ground Naruto formed a cross shaped hand seal, with a cry of **Kage: bushin no jutsu **a crowd of blonds formed. Naruto held up his right arm with his jacket pulled back showing a seal "Alright one of you go off a bit and see if you can unseal this stuff." One of his Kage bunshin ran off toured the entrance of the training ground before stopping near three posts off on the other side. The clone then started pushing chakra into the seal on its right arm, after a moment there was a burst of smoke upon clearing showing a large pile of chains covering something on the ground, the clone was seen jumping up and down behind the pile, as the rest of the Narutos gained shit eating grins. "Alright you all work on how to use that, try not to kill each other for a bit. I'm going to find a place where I'm safe from this and do what you all can't." At this several of the clones glared at him and one voiced its thoughts "And what can you do that we can't?" "Two words, physical conditioning, baka." "Oh." At that several of the clones started scratching behind their heads. "Now scatter!" with that the clones and Naruto scattered crossed the training field looking for save places to train, with something that scared even Naruto.

After several minutes Naruto had found a largely protected clearing and began his work out, starting with a light jog around the edge. Nearing completion several clones jumped into the clearing. "Oi you can't work near hear I'm here." "We know that boss but we ran out of room out there." "Fine work on something like that mist Jutsu Hinata got down, then go try to spar in it." At this the clones saluted and they all got back to work.

It was nearly sundown when Naruto stumbled off the field, the sparing session had gotten out of hand with the surviving clones. 'At least I'll be able to sleep tonight.' Was Naruto's only thought as he passed the largely destroyed post's near the entrance, grinning at the large gash though the three logs. Naruto at least had basics for his new weapon.

Nearly falling through the door at Ichraku's, Naruto slowly made his way to one of the stools at the counter as Ayami and Teuchi simply stared at Naruto, covered in dirt and blood with the remains of his jacket barely staying on him. "I'll just get you your usual." Stated Teuchi as Naruto collapsed into with a small nod. Naruto sat there with his head on the counter till Teuchi put down the first bowl. "Now what happened to you?" At this Naruto grinned "Sparred with some clone's, it got out of hand, I know one thing I'm going to sleep like a log…" with that Naruto noticed the bowl of ramen and was lost to the world as he put all his remaining energy in to eating. After Narutos normal amount had been consumed, Naruto pulled out Gama-chan and put most of the money on the counter before staggering back out looking slightly better off than before Naruto managed to walk out of the stand only dragging his feet on his way home.

After staggering up the stairs to his apartment, Naruto managed to reach his bed before falling face first onto the mattress asleep never even bothering to take off his boot's or tattered jacket.

Hinata 

After leaving to go find her father, Hinata approached his office on the lookout for any of the elders. Peeking around the last corner Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "Hinata, just what are you doing." At that Hinata jumped, before turning to face her father. "I was on my way to see you tou-sama, and inform you of what happened last night regarding my graduation from the academy." Hiashi was impressed, at least slightly; he had seen Hinata's improvement over the last several months, though this was the first time she had spoken to him without stuttering. 'Though this is the first time, recently, without anyone else present.' Pushing his thoughts away he began walking toured his office. "If you wish to stand there then that's fine, or if you wish you can me tell what happened while I work before the elders arrive and they find you." At that Hinata moved quickly after her father, arriving at his office. After waiting for him to sit, Hinata sat as Hiashi began preparing his desk, As Hinata began her explanation for what had happened starting at were Mizuki had sabotaged Herself and Naruto, Mizuki tricking them into taking a scroll, the two of them taking and then learning a Jutsu from the scroll that the Hokage had tried to warn them with and the forbidden scroll. At this point one of the elders slammed open the door "You will restart from the beginning Hinata, every detail. Tomorrow you will break all contact with the Uzumaki child before you tarnish the name Hyuga anymore." At this Hinata was about to break down. "Elder you had no reason to listen to this conversation, you will forget all of this immediately or I will hand you of to T&I for treason, Do I make myself clear." At this the elder nodded "Good, what was your purpose for coming here elder?"

"I was told that Hinata had not returned last night to the compound, however it seems she has returned without entering though the gates, I would like to request she reveal the hole in our security she has learned so we may seal it before we have another incident as we did ten years ago." At this Hinata stiffened, the elder smirked and Hiashi frowned at the elder. "I will send Hinata to inform the head of security after she is done with our conversation, is that all." At this the elder fumed. "No Hiashi-dono." "It's Sama, now go." With that the elder left all but slamming the door behind him. Hiashi waited till he could no longer hear footsteps in the hall, flashing his byakugan to insure that they were alone. After confirming there were no more moles, Hiashi dropped his head to his Hands. After regaining his composure Hiashi turned to Hinata "I suppose I should thank you for not telling the classification of that information, now that I have something on one of the elders. Now what is the classification of this?" "Only you were supposed to know in the clan, until after Mizuki's interrogation as the information gained will change the classification of the mission."

At this Hiashi nodded "You may have the day off to train on your own with the Jutsu you have acquired and you may continue to see Naruto until they manage to find a way to prevent you; will that be all?" "Would it be at all possible for me to use the Kage bunshin no Jutsu at this time?" "It is possible however do not attempt to use the Kage Bunshin until you are fully rested with full chakra reserves before you try and come see me before you try, I do not wish to lose you… If we are done you may go." At this Hinata nodded before moving from her seat and walked out of the office. Walking down the halls of the Hyuga estates Hinata made her way to the kitchens for breakfast. Arriving in the dining room and seeing that most of the Hyuga had already eaten judging by the empty platters and missing plates finding a clean plate Hinata began walking around the room picking what she wanted from the various half empty platters. After locating a pair of clean chopsticks Hinata began devouring her meal as fast as she could with the possibility of one of the elders walking in on her after filling and clearing several plates of food Hinata left to find the head of security to tell of several of the more glaring hole's in the defense perimeter Naruto had found.

After an hour of a very unpleasant conversation Hinata was finally free to practice her Kirigakure no Jutsu. Finding an empty garden with several pools's and streams, in the back of the estate Hinata quickly checked if she was alone before preforming the Jutsu and began trying to navigate the garden with near zero visibility without using the Byakugan.

After several Hours Hiashi came to check on her only to find were her chakra signature was coming from was full of mist. Activating his Byakugan Hiashi found the mist was made by his eldest daughter, fighting back the urge to smirk at how well she had hid herself, looking for any thicker parts of the mist Hiashi began walking. Carful to stay on the paths Hiashi was finding it difficult to accurately track his daughter, after several minutes Hiashi called out to her "You seem to have grasped this Jutsu to its full potential, if you will please." "Hai father." Hiashi nearly jumped at how close Hinata was to him, as the mist Began clearing out Hiashi noticed how close he was to one of the ponds, were the mist seemed the hardest to disperse, though he could now Make out a figure siting on the surface of the pond. When the last of the Mist cleared it revealed a tired looking Hinata siting on a rock just out of the water. Hiashi nearly laughed.

"I needed to quit soon or I would have passed out." With that Hinata shakily made her way off the pond toured the path. "You have done well go rest" with that Hinata nodded before walking off to go rest.

Making her way Back to her room, Hinata stopped by the kitchen grabbing a meal bar and eating it on root to her room. Grabbing a change of clothes she then made her way to the family bath. Finding the onsen empty Hinata locked the door behind her so only her sister could enter, removing her sweaty clothes she stopped in front of the mirror to check herself, finding nothing unwanted on body she allowed a smile to creep onto her face at her figure, from her well-developed chest to her slim yet firm leg's, she knew most women didn't have as good a body as her outside of Kunichi and models, and the later were probably fake, in some way, anyhow.

After washing off the nearly two day old grime Hinata slipped into the pool, allowing the warmth of the water to relax her worn mussels. Quickly succumbing to her weariness Hinata nodded off after a few minutes.

Hanabi walked to her family's onsen finding her sister's lock closed Hanabi pulled out the key Hinata had given her Hanabi opened the door and silently slipped inside, locking the door behind her Hanabi striped calling for her sister. Getting no response Hanabi rushed into the pool only to find Hinata asleep on one of the seats in the pool. Not one to pass up an opportunity Hanabi waded over and plopped down on Hinatas Lap. "HINA-NEE-SAN" at that Hinata shot up dumping Hanabi, laughing, into the pool. Sputtering out water Hanabi emerged a moment later to Hinata standing over her glaring down. A quick fist to the top of her head had Hanabi over in the corner of the room crying anime tears. "Hanabi that was uncalled for." "You're the one who fell asleep in the bath." "Well I was up for thirty hours strait and training for half of that." Hinata pouted, as Hanabi made her way out of the pool to wash. The two quickly moved on to normal things to talk about, training programs and suggestions to how they were doing, and other normal girl talk.

They both left the onsen, when they realized they had spent nearly two hour's soaking, after drying and brushing each other's hair they went to prepare for diner.

Hinata somehow managed to stay awake through diner, immediately after word's she retired for the night.

Next morning

Naruto bolted straight up sweat dripping off his body, breathing hard. Shaking off the shock he quickly went through his morning reteem, grabbing the black trench coat Anko had bought him when he was burning through cloths to cover up the sealing tattoos on his arms, before heading off to the academy for team assignments, trying to recall what the dream was about. Entering the academy Naruto put his thoughts of the dream to the back of his head, figuring it was probably about losing to Misuki-teme and everything that came with that. Sitting down to wait for Hinata, Naruto let his thought's wonder.

That was how Hinata found him sitting against their tree day dreaming. Walking over with a small smirk on her face, upon reaching Naruto, who was still oblivious, he only seemed to notice when people approached with ill intent to him or thou's nearby, Hinata jumped slightly before landing in Naruto's lap.

Feeling something land in his lap Naruto immediately sat up smashing his and Hinata,s heads together, hard.

After several moments of the two just lying there waiting for the stars to clear Naruto speaks "That could have gone better Hinata-chan." Hinata for her part could only agree. After a few more moments they sat up not even noticing Hinata was still in Naruto's lap. "Ohaio Hinata-chan." "Ohio Naruto-kun genki desu ka?(how are you?)" "Eii(no)," at this Hinata gained a look of concern, as Naruto started to elaborate "I had A nightmare that woke me up, at least it got me up on time, I don't Know what it was about but I think it was about failing yesterday, or fox wanted to talk to me. Then you come here and start beating me up." At this Hinata Blushed and started Apologizing, which Naruto wouldn't hear. "How bout I Kiss it and make it better." This Naruto Accepted. Hinata went to Kiss Naruto's forehead, only to be pulled into a kiss by Naruto, Pulling back slightly from shock, as Naruto explained "You hit your head to, so I thought we could kiss and make both of us better." At this Hinata blushed and fell into Naruto, Naruto promptly pulled her into a hug. After a moment Hinata pulled out of the hug, Naruto looked down at her only to find her lip's on his. Naruto went to pull away only for Hinata to pull him closer. Hinata broke the Kiss after a few seconds. "Thank you Naruto-kun, you made me feel better." The smile on her face made Naruto forget about his morning issues. "You make me feel better to Hinata, you can have as many as you want." With that Hinata curled up to his chest, a million watt smile plastered on her face.

After several minuets the two reluctantly separated, before walking hand in hand into the academy. Walking into the classroom, most of the activety in the room just stopped as the genin turned to look at the couple. After a moment Kiba spoke what was on everyone's mind's "How the hell did you to pass, the hell?" At this Naruto and Shikamaru sighed, though most people only noticed Narutos. "Classified until further notice, sorry." With that the two walked to the back row and sat down, with most of the class just staring blankly at them. After another moment the class went back to talking amongst themselves, though on a new subject.

Ten minutes later Iruka walked in and the class quieted down. Till Kiba asked what was on most of the classes mind "Iruka-sensei how did Hinata-san and Naruto-san pass?" At this Iruka sighed, he did not want to do this "Hinata and Naruto passed there test," disappointed looks started spreading around the class room, "SHOT UP AND MOVE ON," at this the class wisely quieted and focused on Iruka, "the events that happened two days ago involving you classmates are of no concern at this time, now I'm supposed to give you a speech the first half of class…" at this only the diehards from ROOT didn't cringe, Iruka let a smirk cross his face "but all just skip the extra two hour the civilians put it so you can get to Know your team's." a collective sigh was released from the class.

"I am glad to have you as my students, if I see any of you next semester and you're in this class then I'm going to have you teach it, you are now on the path to your dreams, your sheltered life is over, though most D-rank missions seem pointless there is something there for those who can fine it. You are Shinobi and Kuninchi of Kohona no Sato now, you have a standard to up hold and lives to live to the fullest as long as you have your head bands you are adults, and can be tried as such for any foolish actions you perform, some of you will make it to old age, unfortunately most wont. No one can save you in the field save yourself and your team mates, perhaps lady luck but never count on her, the stronger you get the longer you live, however hide those skills and strength or you may be targeted and picked off I want you all to be at my funeral, which I hope is years awa. To do that always have at least one trick and five escape routes for any situation. Now let's move on to team assignments."

At this most of the class picked up interest. "Team one under jonin Ayanmi, Akihiko will be Turobi, Lisa, and Fu." At this one of the Lisa's razed their hand "what is it this Time Lisa." Asked Iruka Knowing it wouldn't be a pointless question "Which Lisa?" At this Iruka blinked Looked back at the paper, muttering about Danzo forgetting last names, before pointing to the other Lisa "You're on Team one."

"Team two under Jonin Tetsuha Shinju will be Ren, the other Lisa, and Kento."

Team three under Jonin Kasai Nagano will be Fuki, Ami and, Daisuke

Team four under Jonin Mitrashi Anko will be Meo, Medori, and Shinju.

Team five under elite Jonin Uzuki Yugao will be Nakagami(starlight), Narraku(Abyss) and Makai(fang)

Team six under Jonin Hamaki Mimura will be Iyoi, Minoru, and Ito

Team seven under elite Jonin Hakate Kakashi will be Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Team eight under jounin Yuhi Kurenai will be Aburame Shino, Inzuka Kiba and Hurono Sakura.

Team nine is still an active genin Squad so moving on.

Team ten under Jonin Saritobi Asuma will Be Nara Shikamara, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamaka Ino.

You have till the end of lunch to get to Know your team's, oh there was a fight over the students in teams eight and seven, so you may be changed up; Dismissed."

With that most of the genin moved to say good bye to their friends and meet with their team mates. Hinata and Naruto, not having all too many friends moved to follow Sasuke. When Sasuke vanished to most of the students, the duo stopped following him.

"Well that was cold, ne Hinata?" At that Hinata nodded "More of you're cooking for us then." Hinata smiled before the two took off toured the training fields, heading straight for Anko's normal haunt. Entering training ground forty four, the two stopped shortly after entering the forest, within sight of the fence, and set out to have their lunch in silence, mulling over the team arrangements. After several minutes their silence was shattered. "You have any of that for me?" with both of them recognizing the voice they smirked "You know the cost Anko-sensei." At this Anko appeared between the two genin with an arm over each of their shoulders "Why do I all ways have to pay and foxy-kun doesn't?"

"Because she likes me Anko-sensei." At this Anko sighed before getting up and sitting down acrost from the two "Well what do you want to know, something to spice up the bed room later tonight." Anko had a lecherous grin and Hinata was beat red and on the verge of fainting. "Knock in off Anko, we not like that…" the "yet" was implied "And besides I'd be dead if I even tried something like that, then where would you go for actual fun." At this Anko waved them off "So what is it?" "First what is up with team eight and seven? and why aren't you or Kurenai are sensei? And anything you have on Kakashi." At this Anko grabed some of the Onigire, policing several off in a few minutes. "Why am I not your sensei is easiest, the team I was given is almost set up to fail," Anko did not sound happy at this ",do to they will sacrifice each other willingly to do something, I was tasked with forcing team work on them. They can still pass but only if they show actual team work right away not just setting one of them sleeves up even if one of them dose it willingly. As for why with the sensei both of you showed heavy combat potential the other night apparently kakashi is more of a heavy fighter then Kerinai though she tried every trick to get you two within reason, Also Naruto requested him when he panted an ANBU unit and Mito gai. Now Hakate Kakashi, the copycat shinobi, said to have over a thousand jutsu in his arsenal… I've only seen him use about ten tops, has one eye reveled normaly, reads porn constantly except when he's at the memorial stone near training ground seven, where he spends much of his time or training at training ground seven I think. The council at least what is left of the civilian council will try to force him to only teach the Uchiha, so I was given a fail team of near Zombies to get emotions into them for next year, if they fail I will be your unofficial genin-sensei if Kakashi only teaches the Uchiha…also if he's on time for anything other than out of village missions or urgent orders from the Hokage check for flying pigs and such."

With that the two genin nodded and the three got to enjoying lunch while discussing ways to piss off the scarecrow.

Three hours later found the class room full of the potential genin teams, minus team four who Anko had grabed as they walked in, a few moments later many of the sensei's walked in and grabed there teams. After five minutes only team seven was left Sasuke was brooding at his normal seat and Hinata was sitting in the back while Naruto was installing several cheap yet effective traps for Kakashi starting with several fakes. After the twenty minutes Naruto had joined Hinata in the back of the room and were cuddling behind one of the desks. Sasuke was still brooding.

At the two hour mark Kakashi walked in letting a chalk board eraser hit his head and dodging several balloons full of Orange paint before finally coming to a stop in front of the teacher's desk to survey the class. "Nice try however you need to be better than that and aren't I missing to genin?" At that the ceiling tile above his head came down covering him and most of the front of the class room in flower. Kakashi sneezed before looking up at Naruto and Hinatas grinning faces "much better, as expected from one who can prank Hyuga and ANBU headquarters. Now down to business meet the real me up on the roof." with that Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke showing him to be a Kage bunshin to those that knew. At this Sasuke had no out ward change but his mind was racing, trying to figure out when Naruto had done that and when they had got into the ceiling crawl space without him noticing. Getting up to leave as the two dropped out of the ceiling before walking up to the roof.

Arriving to Kakashi leaning against the safety fence reading an orange book with the title carefully hidden by his hand, thou two of his genin could tell what it was in content if not the book. Kakashi indicated them to have a seat on a bench in front of him.

Once they had all chosen a seat,, with Sasuke siting on one end with Naruto on the other with Hinata all but in his lap, Kakashi lowered his book "Now then I'm supposed to go through several team building exercises so let's introduce our self's likes, dislikes, dreams." "Why don't you go first sensei as the rest of us know each other at least in passing." "Sounds reasonable but you're going next Blondie." At this Naruto nodded. Before Kakashi continued "My likes are at least a little above your head, my dislikes are none of your concern, as of right now I have no real dreams or goals for the future as of right now."

At this team seven had to fight the earge to face palm at how little Kakashi told them. "Ano sensei I might have a goal for you." At this Kakashi indicated her to continue "Grow stronger so there won't be more names on the memorial stone." Though they couldn't see it Kakashi's eye widened some behind his book.

Kakashi quikly moved to speed things a long "Blondie"

At this Naruto sighed "If you had bothered to read my name on the files you should have been given on us you would know my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is spelled with the kange for Maelstrom not fish paste, my likes are my friends ramen, in a little more than healthy amounts, learning to…actually I'm not telling that and Hinata. My dislikes are ignorant people, most of the civilian council. My dreams and goals you should know my major goal, if you don't you live under a rock, there's two people I want to thank, and to have a family."

At this Hinata took over "My name as you should know is Hyuga Hinata. My likes are cinnamon rolls, Naruto, Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, spending or training with them. My Dislikes are how my family behaves and is run, and ignorant, foolish people. My dreams for the future are to grow strong and change my family or to make a new one," at this she blushed and looked at Naruto who blushed as well.

'Well they at least know they have feelings for each other, now for broody over there."

After waiting several seconds for Sasuke to start, Kakashi called him "Uchiha you there?"

Sasuke turned to face them "I have no like's I am aware of more dislikes than I care to say I have only ambitions to insure the future for the Uchiha clan."

When it became apparent Sasuke was done KaKashi got off the fence and closed his book "alright then we will be having the second part of our 'team work' building exercises tomorrow at training ground seven arrive 'around' o-six hundred[06:00 AM], I'm advising against eating I'll just make you puke it up, any questions on anything?" At this Sauske got up and left. "So what are your questions?" at this Naruto spoke one word "Inu." Kakashi simply nodded "Thanks' for what it's worth others may have simply left me down there, I'll show you how much I've improved tomorrow… oh and don't get your hair wet until you get all of the pounder out, just don't." "I have ways, anything else." "Not now sensei…unless you Know a way to see if some way can safely use a jutsu chakra wise." "And what Jutsu would that be Hinata?" "Ano…kage bunshin." "you can probably safely make one two would Knock you out, that it." At this they nodded. Kakashi then shushined away, leaving the two alone.

"Now, what do we do for the rest of today…" Hinata had grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him toured the training grounds "We need to finish working on are new Jutsu, you may be done thanks to your clones but I need to work on mine." At that Naruto sighed and quickened his pace so he was walking hand in hand with Hinata. "Alright I still have bugs to work out." With that the two walked off to find an empty training ground to spend the rest of the day at.

Next morning 06:00 AM

Sasuke walked on to training ground seven, seconds after the hour had changed, largely awake though a little hungry from skipping breakfast. Seeing no one else Sasuke leaned against the left one of the three posts near the field entrance to wait for his team.

With Naruto

Naruto had just smashed his alarm into several pieces, with a grown he rolled out of his bed to start his morning routine. Fifteen minutes later Naruto was showered dressed and walking out his door toured the Hyuga clan compound to meet with Hinata, with a cup ramen in his hand and a hand full of ration bars for later he had tried puking them up from physical training and five other methods they just wouldn't come up, so they'd work wonders for this

With Hinata 

Hinata rolled out of bed and staggered accosted the room toured her alarm clock, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Turning it off Hinata started her preparations for the day. She pulled out armored versions of her normal cloths, having heard a few horror stories of training accidents, before heading for a quick bath. Ten minutes later Hinata was finishing up dressing and checking her equipment before heading to the clan kitchen. Pulling out her breakfast Hinata ate quickly, knowing Naruto would be arriving shortly. Walking out the main gate to the compound Hinata was joined by Naruto as they walked to their teams training ground chatting about what they expected today to be like.

Training ground seven 06:40

Sasuke was irate his team was late, his sensei was late and he left his ration bars at home and he could have had a nice breakfast. Hearing footsteps Sasuke turned to see his two team mates walking down what amounted to the path to were their sensei had told them to meet nearly an hour ago, 'and here I thought they wouldn't hold me back after they had shown improvements the last six months. Maybe sensei will show soon'.

Sasuke barely acknowledged there presence before ignoring them completely, they were just fine with that.

Naruto and Hinata had enjoyed the walk to the training grounds simply enjoying each other's presence. Arriving to find an irate Uchiha giving them a glare, before returning to his brooding. With a sigh they sat against the center log so if the Uchiha wanted to talk or join the conversation he could. Though they sat in silence, Hinata was running though the what she had, Naruto was trying to remember why this place looked familiar. After a few moments Hinata started leaning against Naruto nearly asleep. Sasuke continued to look off in to space.

Nearly three hours later a poof of smoke announced some one's arrival. Kakashi stepped out of the smoke cloud with an eye smile only to find several Naruto clones surrounding him with kunai pointed at spine, neck, heart, aorta and lungs from front and back; tendons all around his limbs, kidneys and groin. The smile quickly vanished as he replaced himself with the Naruto still sitting by the post, only to have Hinata slam two kunai into the log next to his groin and neck.

At this Kakashi and Sasuke just sat there blinking looking between the every precariously located kunai and the two rather shocked looking genin. Kakashi was shocked at how close he just came to death. Sasuke was shocked at what the 'weaklings' just did. Hinata and Naruto was duo to just how close they came to actually killing an elite Jonin. Naruto was now shocked on why the training grounds looked familiar, namely the large gash in the three logs that looked even more impressive in day light.

Kakashi was the first to snap out of the stupor, clearing his throat to gain every ones attention. "Now then if were done scaring ourselves and each other let's move on to today's test." At this they looked at him like he had sprouted his extra head. Naruto found his voice first, "You said we would have team building exercises not…" Naruto then started thinking as the other two gained looks of realization and Kakashi gave an eye smile "No Naruto I lied yesterday, this will be a test to see which of you will be my two students," Pulling two bells from somewhere Kakashi held them up for the genin hopefuls to see before attaching them to his belt and pulling out a timer and setting it up, "this timer will go off in two hours at noon, you have till then to get a bell or," pulling out several bento's, "You will be tied to the post's and forced to watch the graduats and me eat lunch in front of you," putting the bento's next to the timer Kakashi turned to his would be students, "if there are no issues with this then you may start when I say Start." Naruto again spoke up, "This sounds like a lot of bull Kakashi." "It's not…Start!"

At this Kakashi jumped back away from the group, as Sasuke and Hinata ran toured the forests. Naruto charged Kakashi poring on speed.


	4. genin test

**I don't think I own any of this if I did it would be filler not fan fiction **

**AN- some of you keep asking when he will use the berserker armor and dragon slayer, my response go back and read the fight with Mizuki again **

At this Kakashi jumped back away from the group, as Sasuke and Hinata ran toured the forests. Naruto charged Kakashi poring on speed. Kakashi's eye widened a bit before he returned to the fight, "Lesson one taijutsu." At this Naruto smirked, "Eii kenjutsu." Before unsealing something from his right arm, hiding himself in smoke. At this Kakashi nearly panicked, 'is he bringing THAT out already.' When Naruto emerged from the smoke, now nearly on top of Kakashi, with no visible weapon Kakashi immediately went in to over drive, seeing Naruto's right arm was now held low and back for a swing. Seeing a glint Kakashi leaned back to avoiding the blow. As Naruto's hand passed in front of his face, Kakashi saw what he was holding. An eight inch circular saw blade, with one and a half inch teeth and an enlarged center hole for his hand. 'This kid may actually kill me,' Ran through Kakashi's head as he jumped away from Naruto. Naruto just stood where he'd finished his attack looking at his weapon. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and readied to attack Naruto before he saw something drip from Naruto's saw, turning his attention in word Kakashi tried to find a would not believing any fresh academy genin could so much as scratch him without him letting them.

This proved to be a mistake as Naruto took this opportunity to charge Kakashi again. Kakashi noticed seemingly at the last moment and jumped back, this time Naruto fallowed slashing at Kakshi in a manner that Kakashi couldn't counter at first. Seeing an opening Kakashi went for a kick when Naruto over extended slightly, only to be forced to jump back when Naruto showed his left hand had a saw as well, trying to cut Kakshi's leg off. Flashing through hand signs Kakshi went to fire a jutsu, before he could call it someone lunched kunai from his left back, 'were Hinata ran to' Kakashi noted as he dogged holding the last hand seal. Naruto had taken this chance to charge Kakashi; Kakashi simple lunched his jutsu at him, and Naruto suddenly found himself charging at a fire ball. Acting quick Naruto jumped up and to the left, landing Naruto waited for Kakashi to make his move as the smoke and dust cleared. Upon clearing enough to see Naruto found himself in an empty field. Kakashi called from the surrounding forests "Normally I'd need to say come at me to kill, but it appears that's not needed with at least two of you." Cursing internally Naruto let out sigh before he started walking while listening to his surroundings, smiling at the bird calls.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree trying to think where Naruto had gained his skills, Anko was his first guess but he had gained a level of taijutsu on par with his with those saw blades of his, only lacking some speed and experience but Naruto's stamina and unpredictability with his improvising countered that. Kakashi could go against taijutsu specialists and win, he had to admit Naruto was good but he had to find his other students to test for skill level, thou Naruto and Hinata had already passed the test now he needed to see how they worked together with Sasuke.

Hearing a screeching sound Kakashi's eye widened as he Kawarmied away from where he'd been resting. Looking over to where he'd been Kakashi's eyes widened at the site,the log and most of the tree he'd been leaning on had been cut clean in two with the saw blade stuck half of the way into the tree behind that. Kakashi immediately disappeared into the forest.

Naruto walked out of the forest toured his saw blade putting his hand in the center hole; he added chakra to the blade so it spun kicking it out of the tree. Naruto pulled the chakra from the blade into his hand before griping down on the handle stopping the spinning blade. With another sigh Naruto once again set off after Kakashi lessening to the bird calls this time with a scowl on his face before making a kage bunshin. The two headed off in different directions. One unsealing to lengths of chain with large saw blades attached though an enlarged link on the end for the blades to spin freely, the other pulling out an old fashioned dagger and cutlass.

Sasuke had been fallowing Naruto after his engagement with Kakashi until Naruto had simply vanished leaving Sasuke to wander around looking for Kakashi to get a bell thinking his prestige should get him one or he should be able to force Kakashi to give him one, though back up would be nice. He had no idea if either of the other two would help him. Sasuke was trying to stay near escape roots though his lack of knowledge on the terrain hindered that. "I see you took Irukas last words to heart, but I Know these forests too well for that." At that Sasuke jumped around throwing several kunai in an effort to hit Kakashi, only for them to hit air. "After the run around Naruto gave me I'm not going to just stand there anymore… though he's not here now." Suddenly Kakashi was behind Sasuke with a kick chambered leaving Sasuke barely enough time to duck; leaving Kakashi's back open to Sasuke, who immediately went for a bell. Kakashi seeing this moved just before Sasuke could actually grab a bell, when the two come to a stop the bell's jingling was the only thing heard in the small clearing.

Sasuke immediately launched another volley of kunai at Kakashi, who dogged thru them as Sasuke charged him. The two engaged in a taijutsu match; Sasuke trying to get a bell and trying to create openings for someone else to take advantage of, with Kakashi wondering why he hadn't taken his book out yet. Sasuke had finally had enough of trying to get even a hit on Kakashi and jumped back to begin a set of hand signs before calling his Jutsu **"Katon: Gogaku no jutsu"!** Kakashi remembered why he hadn't pulled out his book as he prepped to begin his own set of hand seals. Once Sasuke was blinded by the fire ball Kakashi launched thru his own set of hand seals. Once the fire ball had vanished Sasuke noted that Kakashi was no wear to be seen. Sasuke instantly went thru the standard left, right, behind and up from the academy finishing the circuit Sasuke was about to demand to know where Kakashi went in rage, when two hands shot out of the ground by his ankles, before grabbing, pulling him down to his chin into the dirt. Kakashi pulled himself out of the dirt in front of Sasuke "lesson two ninjutsu, there are no truly perfect jutsu to known date, only the way they are used by either side."

At the end of that Kakashi was standing over Sasuke with what could have been the look of a sensei about to give his wayward student a lecture if it wasn't for his mask; Sasuke was just glaring back at Kakashi. Kakashi was about to leave when he was forced to block a kick from Naruto, who then flipped back to stand behind Sasuke "sorry I'm late teme I lost contact with my tracking support, now let's get this joker."

At this Kakashi smirked, one could just tell by his eye. "And what's got you smiling Kakashi?" "Just the fact that you left Hinata defenseless." At this Naruto smirked "Hinata is NEVER defenseless." With that Naruto charged, with his cutlass and dagger ready to slash at the scarecrow.

Else were in training ground seven

This Kakashi was not having a good time, once he had tracked down Hinata he found she was quite adept at dogging and counter attacking, having cut off his chakra so that he couldn't use channel any properly forcing him to use taijutsu and just as his chakra was coming back Naruto had showed up again with new toys saving Hinata from a knock out, after he had used just about every trick in his book to do that, and now he was busy dogging two spinning saw blades attached to seemingly endless lengths of chain Naruto was using too try and kill him as the two genin hopefuls ran through the forest with Hinata guiding them. After several minutes and close calls for Kakashi, they ran into the clearing they started in near the river. Naruto at this point turned and engaged Kakashi, who had closed the distance on them, at close range using spin maneuvers to keep Kakashi moving in a controlled Manner.

Hinata reached the river and ran out to half way across before stopping and flashing through hand seals. Kakashi was panicking; Naruto was proving to be a problem, he couldn't get away or find an opening in Naruto's defenses to take advantage of without risking major injury, and now Hinata was water walking and prepping for a jutsu. When Hinata called her Jutsu Kakashi knew something was up, he was being forced to go nearly all out by two genin, this smelled of Anko. He wondered if this was revenge for the paint, before pushing the thought aside to return to fighting.

"**kira**"**Kirigakure no Jutsu,"** with that Hinata felt her chakra reserves plummet as a thick mist rose up from the river engulfing the surrounding field and forest's. She quickly made her way across the river before sitting down holding the ram hand seal in an effort to maintain the jutsu and her chakra. Naruto smirked as the mist rolled in, now they could see how well they could fight in this but first. Naruto quickly disengaged Kakashi heading for Hinata. Kakashi noting that they were about as used to moving through the mist as he was followed as best he could only knowing the direction Naruto went. Arriving next to Hinata Naruto flashed thru Hand seals for the Kirigakuru no jutsu putting the strain of using the jutsu on his chakra freeing Hinata to join the combat.

Kakashi found himself next to a tree showing that he had wandered in the mist, cursing his still failing skills, he was tempted to use his sharingan to end this. Leaning against the tree Kakashi took stock of his situation, Sasuke should have been tested, there should be two Naruto's running around, one in the mist the other helping to test Sasuke, all he needed to do at this point was wait till the bell rang and see if they all passed their test, still need to test Sasuke and Hinata though it may not happen at this rate. Hearing a familiar screeching Kakashi dove to the side as another of Narutos saw blades tore into the tree sending woodchips everywhere.

At this kakashi gulped theses were fine toothed saws compared to the normal fuma shirikan that came of about the same size. But they didn't send out woodchips when they hit trees, the physics involved with doing so scarred Kakashi and now he was fighting someone who could do that. Pulling out two kunai Kakashi prepared for Naruto's next attack. Hearing the familiar screeching Kakashi turned to face the attack, only for Hainata to strike at his flank, nearly making contact, before vanishing into the mist, showing that the two genin were quite used to moving in the mist. Almost right after a chain came out of seemingly nowhere raping around and climbing up Kakashi so the end would hit his head, after the first go around an all too familiar screeching came from the end heading for Kakashi's head. Acting on instinct Kakashi formed a ball of lightning in his left hand before Slashing through the chains. Seeing a blue blear shot away from him, Kakashi knew Hinata had his bells. With a sigh he raced after her. After about twenty feet Kakashi was forced to duck under what appeared to be a slab of steel. Moving to fallow again Kakashi was once again cut off by Naruto. "You know sensei I'm trying to figure out just How much you were holding back on us, I know we managed to get you to use a crappy version of your chidory but to think we actually managed to push you that far…" "Anko trained you two quite well your both nearly chunin and I must admit I do believe my skills have slaked some and yes you did actually push me to this point, actually cancelling out the ability to substitution myself with your chain, impressive. Thou it seems you've been pushing your selves a lot to manage this."

While they had been talking the mist had started clearing letting them see each other Kakashi still had the ball of electricity humming softly, thou he didn't seem to realize it. Naruto had resealed his chains and saw blades save the parts Kakashi had cut off, part of which was embedded farther off in the field, and exchanged them for an easily six foot sword, looking a little over a foot wide with easily a five foot blade that narrowed slowly to a point till near the end were if steeply formed a point devoid of any markings on the flat or hand guard save for screws holding the guard together on the blade, with at least a foot probably closer to two, inch and a half handle with a spiked pommel.

The two faced each other barely moving. A splash from the river and they both charged; Kakashi pulling out a Kunai for his right hand to block Naruto's swing, before moving his left to shock Naruto into submission. Naruto jumped using were there two blades met as a pivot point to get around Kakashi. On landing Naruto spun pulling his sword in close to increase speed forcing Kakashi to block with his Kunai leaving his left out of range to hit Naruto. "You said you lied sensei, on what part?" With that Kakashi jumped back out of the way as Naruto's sword competed its swing. "Win and find out, Gaki." With that they engaged again.

Else were in training ground seven

At this Kakashi smirked, one could just tell by his eye. "And what's got you smiling Kakashi?" "Just the fact that you left Hinata defenseless." At this Naruto smirked "Hinata is NEVER defenseless." With that Naruto charged, with his cutlass and dagger ready to slash at the scarecrow.

Kakashi pulled out Kunai and waited for Naruto to reach him only to catch sight of Naruto's dagger and Jump for all he was worth as flame erupted from the dagger mid-swing burning a three yard wide, half circle into the clearing, twisting his arm Naruto brought up his gagger to slash across were kakashi was trapped in the air forcing him to kawarmi with a log to live, Only to find Sasuke charging at him. With a sigh Kakashi dogged Sasuke's punch before feeling something approach the Back of his knee, pivoting on his left foot while putting his right knee into Sasuke's gut as Naruto flew by were his knee used to be with his cutlass held to cut the tendons in Kakashi's knee.

Rolling to a stop Naruto turned in time to see Kakashi take a kunai to the foot from Sasuke. Kakashi immediately jumped away from the two into the tree's leaving the two genin to their own divices. Sasuke almost immediately turned to Naruto "Stay out of my way; you had your fucking chance, when I pass this test I want that dagger." With that Naruto sighed as Sasuke jumped off after Kakashi. "You can come out now Kakashi." With a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared with the Kunai still in his foot with a 'yo'. At this Naruto deadpanned a little before shaking it off. "Are you done testing us?" "As in have I seen what I needed to see then yes." "I was told there are special conditions surrounding this team by Iruka what are they?" at this Kakashi sighed "all of you were given guaranteed passes for this test," holding up a hand to postpone Narutos outburst though rage was evident on his face. "Sasuke by the civilians and one of the councilors, you and Hinata were given a pass for your actions shown against Mizuki. I still maintain the ability to choose my students and right now Sasuke will be replaced with someone from team eight if that doesn't work then he will be bounced around genin teams until they find one that he works with, hopefully." With that the two disappeared in twin poofs of smoke.

With the originals

Naruto knew he was nearly out of it, his arms felt like lead and he could barely continue to hold up his sword. 'On the up side Hinata-chan should have gotten enough time to hide from Kakashi.' Turning his attention back to Kakashi who had replaced his kunai with an ANBU tanto and was panting badly, though he still had that blasted electric ball in his left. Suddenly Kakashi's eye jerked wide, taking this opportunity Naruto charged only to slow as he received the Memories from his clone. "So you lied about only two students; and the test over now, right?" at this Kakashi nodded and Naruto felt his knees hit ground from exhaustion, "Can we not tell teme?" at this Kakashi sighed and shock his head, cursing Naruto pulled himself to his feet using his sword to help before sealing it away. "I'll get Hinata and meet you were we started sensei." With that Naruto jumped off it the direction Hinata disappeared to leaving Kakashi to go find Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sasuke arrived to the site of Naruto and Hinata sleeping against one of the posts and each other and a ANBU. Sasuke went to wake Naruto only to be grabbed by Kakashi and thrown against one of the other posts. Naruto and Hinata slowly stood up before tossing Kakashi his bells. Grabbing them Kakashi turned to the ANBU-nin who just arrived "So why are you here. At this the ANBU gulped before holding out a small scroll for Kakashi. Immediately after Kakashi took the scroll the ANBU ran leaving a dust trail back to Kohona proper. Kakashi took one look at that and ripped open the scroll reading the contents rapidly. Upon finishing Kakashis arms hung limp at his side's with the scroll loosely in one hand for a moment before his shoulder's started shaking causing him to drop the scroll as Kakashi started walking to a nearby tree were he finally let lose; punching a hole clear through as lightning started to cover his frame. "Meet me here tomorrow morning I'll tell you the results then," Kakashis voice was like death warmed over. Sliding his Head band up him turned so that eye socket was hidden from the genin's view, though they could tell something was in it. "For now I have some people overstepping their boundaries on the genin teams to go put back in place." With that Kakashi vanished, along with the scroll he dropped, leaving the three genin alone staring at were Kakashi just was realizing just how much he held back. The tree kakashi punched falling over snapped them from their stupor. Sasuke turned to demand Naruto's dagger only to find a note tacked to the log post where he was. Walking over to the note Sasuke started reading. 'Teme if you want MY WEPONS then come tomorrow with legitimate proof that you have a claim to them. If you can't provide actual proof and continue this course I will defend my possessions.' At the bottom was a chibi Naruto giving ether a piece sigh or flipping the bird, though Sasuke had a feeling which one it was. Shredding the note Sasuke proceeded to mope home.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was storming though the Kage tower heading for the Hokage's office, everyone who could see him coming cleared the hallways, and why Kakashi was storming up and down the hallways when he could have just gone in through the window was on most people's minds. Arriving at the Hokage's office Kakashi kicked in the door shocking two of the three people storming over to the desk and slamming down the scroll on it. "Which of you did this?!" at this Sarutobi grabbed for the scroll only for Koharu to snatch it up "I see you got our message Kakashi-boy." "What are you talking About Koharu we did not send Kakashi a message at this time." Hurizen cut in. Koharu went to speak only for Kakashi to cut her off, "Hokage-san it appears that Koharu and her fellow conspirators used your seal of office to try and order me take on Uchiha Sasuke as a solo apprentice while having Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata on my genin team effectively forcing me only to train Sasuke leaving two of my students in the cold." Anyone could tell Kakashis rage was barely contained at this point, the lightning coercing up and down his body and his madly spinning sharingan eye didn't help. "Koharu give me the scroll." At this Koharu shakily gave Sarutobi the scroll, taking it Sarutobi snapped it open and began reading. After finishing Koharu blurted out that it was supposed to be a message highly suggesting that Kakashi spend more time on Sasuke as he was a flight risk and Hinata and Naruto were already receiving training from Anko; and she had no idea of what was now it that scroll as drastic changes had apparently been made.

"Koharu you will give me the names of everyone involved in this, on paper in one hour, leave." With that Koharu gave a nod and walked out the door not looking back even as a shadow moved after her at a hidden jester from Sarutobi. Homaru took this time to excuse himself to see if he may be having similar problems soon with his worker's. "Now Kakashi if you would stop burning a hole in the flooring, what did you do with the currant team seven?" at this Kakashi calmed himself causing the lightning to disperse. "I dismissed them telling them I had some interferences to attend to involving people over stepping their boundaries to handle and dismissed them till tomorrow for the results in case the orders were real, why." At this Sarutobi sighed "Kakashi you may have just fallen for one of the most over looked rules involving the genin teams, your team now is set in stone; though you can request transfers, you now currently have Uchiha Sasuke, Uzuamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata as your team." At this Kakashi sighed before pulling down his head band and turned to leave, seeing this Sarutobi called "You still need to show up at the jonin meeting Kakashi, I'll inform Kurenai that she can test her genin now." With that Kakashi left leaving Sarutobi to deal with what was left of his paper work, finding people who had been passing off their work had cut it down to a third from half a year ago and using a shadow clone for minimal important documents had speed it up even more.

With Naruto and Hinata

Walking into Ichirakus the two were greeted by the Teuchi and his daughter Ayami, who then started preparing Naruto's usual while Ayami took Hinata's order. After they had settled in Teuchi dropped the proverbial bomb "So how was your genin test?" At this the two sighed Hinata went to speak but Naruto held up a hand to silence her, to which she gave him a confused look but let her continue "I didn't tell you earlier but one of my shadow clones had a conversation with a Kakashi clone about the test. Kakashi's test was designed to test team work in high stress situations where it looks like one of you can't survive anyhow, too hard for most genin teams but that's beside the point. All of us had been given a garneted pass to genin, me and Hinata-chan's from our actions the other night and Sasuke's from the civilian council pulling something with one of the advisers. Kakashi could still choose who he took as his students. Me and Hinata proved are team work when you covered me at the start and when he found out Hinata was tracking Kakashi and giving me his location to engage him. Kakashi engaged Sasuke, I showed up too late to help thanks to some mud clone's, putting Sasuke in a hole. After I freed Sasuke he blew his chance when he told me I had my chance and went off to find Kakashi by himself the only the kakashi there was a clone, though Hinata already had the bells by then and I was holding off the real kakashi at that time when our clones dispersed. At that point the test ended and we went to where we started, however Kakashi got a message from someone which pissed him off and he left without telling us anything save he would give us the results tomorrow. So we can assume it had something to do with team placements."

At this he turned to hinata as if to ask if he left anything out, at which Hinata thought for a moment before turning to see Teuchi's response. Teuchi was thinking it over nodding every so often. "So you have Kakashi as your sensei with Sasuke as a possible team mate do to the council interfering." "Yup." Naruto shot back. "Well then, welcome to D-rank hell." At this the two genin blinked a few times in confusion and Ayami started giggling at them. Hinata found her voice first "What do you mean D-rank hell?" to everyone's surprise Naruto answered, his head was down and his voice sounded depressed. "I was so caught up In actually graduating that I forgot about that, D-rank hell is the term most jonin sensei's use to describe the seeming endless number of D-rank missions that most genin teams go on, I doubt that even are showing against Kakashi will get us out of that. Only war time genin teams have a half decent shot at not having them."

Naruto Looked up when a clack of bowls on the counter to see Teuchi smiling at him "Just come back here and cheer up like always." At this Naruto and Hinata smiled and started eating looking toured a brighter future.

Next day

Sasuke arrived at the training grounds at six AM only to find the place empty. With a sigh he sat down against one of the three posts, he figured he should catch up on sleep as he'd been up all night searching the Uchiha archives for were he'd heard about the dagger before. The closest thing he had found was a note on an obscure story, which he had taken a copy with him to ask Naruto about, with no known origin and a vague reference to a Uchiha attempting to duplicate the weapons from the story, a note was attached at the end pointing to a vault in the Uchiha clan compound, that he would have to check later, said to hold the note's and remains of his trials.

Ten minutes later Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto woke up with a lowed yawn stretching, slowly coming aware of the world feeling no threats anywhere nearby. Hoping out of bed Naruto headed off to his bathroom to start his morning routine. Twenty Minutes later he was ready to leave. Walking out the door, with several cereal and granola bars Naruto went to go pick up Hinata before they would go meet their team.

Hinata had gotten up at her normal time before most of the main branch, though they had become more bearable recently most of them still retained their standing's as assholes, bullies and cowards to her, got ready for the day then packing bento box's for her teams lunch, figuring she can at least offer to Kakashi and Sasuke. Walking out the gate, to the compound, Hinata spotted Naruto walking down the street waving at her. Giving a wave in return Hinata jogged down the street to meet him.

She still didn't believe how much it took her to confess her feelings for him.

Flash back

Hinata was following Anko who had protesting Naruto in a headlock; dragging him toured the training grounds. Arriving at a heavily forested fenced off training ground, with keep out signs covering the fences Naruto started protesting even more. Anko apparently had had enough at this point throw Naruto over the fence before jumping after him. What followed looked like Anko trying to kill Naruto; after several hours and more close calls then she could count, Hinata found herself just outside the clearing they had been fighting in hidden by just a few leaves with her mussels tensed ready to move.

Anko could tell Naruto was just about done, he was swaying on his feet looking ready to pass out from exhaustion, he had one or maybe two moves left then he would pass out. With a smirk Anko razed her last Kunai, as Naruto had gotten her to use the rest, and ran straight for Naruto, who looked like he would dodge with a roll forwards only for a Blue blear to appear from no were. Anko suddenly found herself flying away from Naruto with most of the chakra points in her arms sealed. Anko mind immediately went in to over drive, as she was still flying thru the air, trying to figure out who had come close during the fight; however the only person she could remember was the shy Hyuuga heiress who had followed them.

The moment Anko was in position she flipped, putting her feet on the ground sliding back a bit, to see Hinata standing protectively in front of Naruto who had collapsed to the ground with his eyes barely open, showing he was still awake. "I can't take this anymore I won't let you hurt the boy I admire so much!" the girl had screamed at her, Anko smirked now she wanted to see just how much fire this girl had. Jumping forward Anko kicked at the girl who dogged the attack and tried to counter, after several more times of this Anko noticed the girls confidence fading, along with her precision, from the lack of hits she'd scored, not noticing she was keeping up with mid-chunin level speeds so Anko decided to see if she could get another spark in her.

"You said you'd protect him now show me the power you have to do it," seeing that the girl shrink back farther Anko knew something was up and switched tactics, "if you can't then maybe I'll just take him off your hands…permanently." This got the desired effect Anko wanted as chakra pored through Hinata's system and the fire had returned to her eyes. At once Anko charged.

Several hours later, the sun was going down, they were both tired and could barely stand. Anko was done dropping to the ground fallowed by Hinata. "Your good girl when you're motivated. Training Naruto over there may have exhausted me out a good bit, but you were keeping up with me for the last several hours at chunin level speed. Your gona go far if you can keep doing this, when you first showed you sealed off all the chakra points in my arms, I can only just started felling chakra in them again. Now then why did you push you self so far for him, the real reason Hinata." At this Hinata mumbled something that no one could hear. "Louder!" Hinata again mumbled something out though you could make out syllables. "Louder! Girl! Make me believe it!" "I LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY YOU SADISTIC BICH!" at this Anko's face softened "congrats girl you made him faint." At this Hinata blinked a few times then realized what the words meant and turned beat red. "Don't you dare faint you just confessed to the boy, scream, shout, celebrate just don't you dar… dam she fainted."

Hinata had fallen over backwards toured Naruto who had fallen forwards when Hinata confessed, they had landed next to each other with ear to ear smiles on their faces. Anko smiled at the sight then started thinking about what to do with the two of them, when they grabbed at each other in their sleep seeking comfort she knew what to do as she moved to pick them up.

Hinata slowly came awake almost immediately she could tell she was not in her bed, but she felt safe and warm, snuggling in to her pillow she felt it move and pair of arms tightens around her. Looking up she came face to face with a sleepy looking Naruto with a slight blush who was smiling at her.

Naruto had felt something move in his arms, pulling himself to full awareness, looking down to his chest Naruto noticed a head of blue hair and slender shoulder's, 'Hinata-hime' crossed his mind as his arms instinctively pulled her closer, enabling him to feel her body on his causing a slight blush to show on his face, a moment later Hinata looked up and smiled at him with a light Blush on her face, her hair was disheveled and messy, he thought it looked rather cute.

"Ohaio Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice was sleepy showing him she was still half asleep. "Good morning Hinata-chan… Did you mean what you said last night?"

At this Hinata's eyes widened as the memories from what she did last night came rushing over her. She blushed and could feel herself getting ready to faint, however she pushed the feeling back and answered the question. "Hai!" After that she buried her face into Naruto's chest hiding her blush as relief flooded thru her. At this Naruto pulled her closer to him putting his head on her shoulder thanking her.

A moment later they stipend as another pair of arms wrapped around them from the side pulling the two to them, they both turned simultaneously to see it was Anko, they hadn't even noticed her. "So cute, you will make a wonderful couple, so are you going to seal the deal." At this they both blushed. "Don't worry you two can don't have to do the nasty yet, just kiss." At this they both blushed before turning to each other with small wanting similes, they started inching toured each other with their eyes closed. They kissed, it was short and chaste, and then they shared several more each growing in intensity as their hands started to explore each other's bodies as their need for human contact became apparent. Anko let this continue, snapping pictures for Kurenai or she would have bitched her out, for a bit more until she deemed them getting a little to handsey. Pulling the covers off of them Anko jumped out of bed, the two felt the cold air hit their bare skin and shivered pulling each other closer for warmth, Anko snapped another set of pictures before walking away calling over her shoulder. "I washed your cloths there in the third room on your left down the hall, with the key to the ankle shackle, you have an hour to get to the academy, and there are pancakes in the oven. Oh and I already gave you some stuff so you two can't pass out on each other and remember how I motivated you hinata-chan." With that she was gone.

End flash back

Shaking her head to clear out the memory, Hinata had to admit that while Anko's methods were strange and roundabout they worked wonders in results. Pulling up next to Naruto she smiled as he took her hand in his. "So what was that about?" "Old memories Naru." "Something Anko did." At that Hinata blushed and nodded. "Let me guess… when you confessed." At this Hinata nodded, "how did you guess?" "Simple it's one of our favorite memories," at this point Narutos face gained a blush, "besides neither of us could sleep right for a week after that." At that hinata nodded in agreement with a light blush. The couple walked down the road in silence at that point toured training ground seven to meet there sensei and Sasuke.

Arriving at training ground seven they were greeted to an unusual site of Sasuke with a bird attempting to make a nest in his hair. "Nest hair instead of a duck's butt hmm… No improvement" they finished together. Naruto then took a seat against one of the posts with Hinata plopping down into his lap curling up into his chest, which Naruto complied picking her up so she'd be more comfortable. "Arigato Naruto-kun." "Nothing of it hime." With that the two relaxed and watched the Birds continue to build a nest in sasuke's hair.

Several hours later Kakashi walked in looking a little peeved. Kakashi took a look at his students and nearly started laughing at Sasuke, only letting a chuckle out. At this point Sasuke woke up slightly surprised to find he had fallen asleep. Looking around he noticed everyone staring at him, while trying to fight off a laughing fit, finally Hinata motioned to the top of her head and Sasuke followed suit, finding the birds nest and promptly throwing it away, before starting to brood.

"As you all here I can start, Sasuke I'll start with you first when you first fought me you left openings for a team mate to exploited, however after Naruto arrived you dismissed him rather than work with him simply because he arrived late from several of my clones slowing him down overall your skills are good only lacking in emotional control and sensing other's. Hinata I did not get that much of a grasp on your skills though you showed high skill level in what you showed. Naruto… you kept something from us and you showed higher proficiency than Sasuke in fighting me with your weapons, both you and Hinata work together well. Also I did not have a opportunity to test you in genjutsu and you are all part of team seven until farther notice, now onto our first mission catching Tora. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Just one sensei." "Fire away Naruto." "how many d-rank's do we need to do before we move on to C-ranks or higher?" at this Kakashi put his right hand under his chin and his left hand holding his right elbow with his head down, effectively entering his thinking pose, after a few moments Kakshis head came back up and he gave Naruto a eye smile "I don't know, this is my first genin team, but I think it's a my discretion." At this every one of the genin dead paned at Kakashis answer.

"Now you have a cat to catch, he was last seen in the market district, I'll train you when you're done." With that Kakashi disappeared.

After blinking a few time's Naruto and Hinata got up, stretched a bit and started walking toured the village. Naruto called back to Sasuke, "The sooner we catch the cat the sooner Kakashi has to show up were we can get training now come on." At this Sasuke got up and began following them.

An hour later they were in the mission office with a scratched up Sasuke, Naruto's clothes had scratch marks though he had healed, and Hinata was holding a purring Tora. When the Daimios wife saw them she immediately rushed over, at speeds that shouldn't be allowed with her girth, and grabbed both Hinata and tora in a bone popping hug before shaking them around in joy; of getting her cat back. She stopped when she felt a blade touch her neck, turning slowly to see a boy in a black trench coat holding a cutlass to her throat with a serious look in his eye. "I know you're the Daimios wife but stop strangling Hinata or that won't help you, ka." At this she looked down at her arms noticing the Hyuuga heiress with swirly eyes and gasping for air next to her cat that was in the same condition. Acting quickly placing the two down she thanked them for retuning her cat and apologized to Hinata, who just pushed it off. After the daimios wife left Hinata started laying into Naruto for how blunt he had been and for threatening the Daimios wife, going to the point that if they were anyone ells that he could be executed on the spot. Naruto said he'd probably do it differently if he had known that. At that point Kakashi showed up.

"Yo." Kakashi called from beside Sasuke. At this Sasuke nearly fell of his seat, though he managed to recover, before glaring at Kakashi hoping that his orange book would burst into flames. "And where have you been Kakashi, You left us alone to catch a fucking hell cat!" at this everyone in the office was staring at him. Kakashi for his part waved it off, "I'm sorry Naruto did you say something." At this most of the people in the mission office face planted and a faint cry of "curse you and your hip attitude Kakashi" was heard.

Team seven, save Sasuke, and a few of the older shinobi just kept staring at Kakashi as he turned a page in his book. "Oh," with that Kakashi using his free hand pulled out three scrolls with the names of the members of team seven on one. "I meant to make these up last night and this morning but I only started them this morning. Anyhow in each of the scrolls are exercises that you will need, and jutsu I want you to learn before we go on a C-rank, if you have problems then talk to me after team practices. This is things for you to work on your own as none of them have any real risk of hurting your selves, we'll be doing at least one d-rank a day for team training as you mostly have your own training and are skilled enough to actually follow up on it. Any questions?"

"Any of us learning the same Jutsu?" "A few basic ones only Naruto, what's on the scrolls are mostly jutsu that I believe will work with how you fight or will need. When you're done you can learn from each other's scrolls. When I believe you've progressed I'll give you a new one, Oh and feel free to hold on to the scrolls when you're done." At this he handed each of them their scroll's, without looking up from his book "Now we can ether do another D-rank, team training, or go start on your scrolls, anyhow we'll meet tomorrow same as usual."

At this Sasuke stood up, reaching into his tool pouch and pulled out a scroll which he tossed to Naruto. "That is a story with references to your dagger, there was a note leading to an experiment an Uchiha did to replicate the wepons it it, I'm going to go see if the remains of that our still under Uchiha control if they're not, I coming for you." With that Sasuke started walking away. "Sasuke" Naruto called after him "I only got them a little over six months ago they weren't on Uchiha property when I got them, good luck."

With that Sasuke turned the corner with only the briefest signs of acknowledgment. "Well at least he is improving somewhat," Kakashi then turned to his remaining students. "So what will you to be doing for the rest of today?" At this Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged, "Will figure something out." They answered. With that Kakashi Nodded and stood up to leave. "We'll see you around." And with that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Putting their scrolls away Naruto and Hinata exited the Mission hall, heading for the training grounds.

Arriving at an empty training ground the two sat down and opened up the scrolls Kakashi had given them. "So these camping ones are the basic ones sensei was talking about, right Hinata?" "I believe so, the ones for starting fires using the different elements?" "ya, there's no new chakra control exercises, just some he thought I didn't know, you?" "Eii(no), if you think about it we didn't really show anything for chakra control, and there are other ways to spin things like your blades." "True, for jutsu he gave me **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Inner Decapitation/ head hunter jutsu), ****Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Hiding Like a Mole), ****Karuremino no Jutsu** (Cloak of Invisibility) Jiko bakuhatsu (Suicide explotion), for my clone's obviously,** Bunshin Daibukuha( great clone explosion),** and some funin jutsu that can be used for training and speed exercises; anything different for you Hinata?"

At this Hinata sighed "There's a note saying he doesn't want the Hyuuga clan on him in an addition to the civilian council, so only suggested a few of them and a bunch of stretches to increase my flexibility there's also a few drops of blood here," annoyance saw heavy on her voice however she changed tone quickly, "I have** Karuremino no Jutsu** **(Cloak of Invisibility),**** Suiton Suijinhiki (water relese water encampment wall), and ****Fusenmei Genzō** **(Vision Blur)**." At this Naruto thought for a moment "Almost all of the Jutsu here would work for ether of us, what to start with…" At this Hinata shock her head with a sigh. "Naruto, were doing the camping one's first they may be none combat but we will need them for most long term missions." Naruto answered reluctantly, "Fine I see your point, but there are ways to make them combat usable." At this Hinata Looked at Naruto rather confused. Naruto only gave one of his grins and pulled out two small glass bottle's one of small black grains the other a clear liquid. Hinata seeing this felt her eyes widen, before an evil smirk, to make Anko cringe, crossed her face.

Sasuke had looked over the scroll Kakashi had given him and was not highly impressed. Kakashi had given him three new jutsu the **Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Earth Encampment Wall),** **Hinotama renpatsu (Fire Release: Fireball Barrage),**** Katon Hibashiri (fire release: Racing Fire), **a bunch of "near useless" camping ones for each elements and a list of exercises that he thought he wouldn't need for another month. Walking thru the clan vaults, that held failed experiments, old gear, souvenirs and trophies, Sasuke was looking for one of the first vaults. Approaching the bottom Sasuke caught sight of the mark he was looking for, a vertical double diamond with a line headed middle with three ends on the top were one of the diamonds was opened. Running to the door Sasuke stopped when he noticed a intact blood seal on the door, grinning with anticipation, Sasuke bit his thumb drawling blood before swiping it across the seal. A moment later Sasuke pushed the door open. The walls were covered in dust covered boxes and crates. Walking over to one of the labels, Sasuke dusted it off showing it to be the notes from the experiments. Dragging the crate out in to the meager light of the tunable he was in, opened the top to show the old scrolls. Sasuke carefully picked up the one on top and started reading.

**Omake (**I couldn't resist this idea)

This proved to be a mistake as Naruto took this opportunity to charge Kakashi again. Kakashi noticed seemingly at the last moment and jumped back, this time Naruto fallowed slashing at Kakshi in a manner that Kakashi couldn't counter at first. Seeing an opening Kakashi went for a kick when Naruto over extended slightly, only to be forced to jump back when Naruto showed his left hand had a saw as well, trying to cut Kakashi's leg off. Flashing through hand signs Kakshi went to fire a jutsu, before he could call it someone lunched kunai from his left back, 'were Hinata ran to' Kakashi noted as he dogged holding the last hand seal. Naruto had taken this chance to charge Kakashi; Kakashi simple lunched his jutsu at him, and Naruto suddenly found himself charging at a fire ball. Acting quick Naruto unsealed an industrial grade dry fire extinguisher; he had salvaged from an old saw mill, pointed the nozzle at the incoming fire ball and opening the valve. Whether by chance, luck, age, or lack of maintenance several flaws in the nozzle had formed and many of the chemicals in the extinguisher had changed, when Naruto pulled the valve unleashing several thousand pounds of presser from the extinguisher hit the nozzle, it exploded with the contents of the extinguisher following right behind easily over plowing Kakashi's fire ball before continuing to Kakashi himself, who was to shocked to move.

Once the dust, smoke and steam thinned out enough for him to see a frozen Kakashi, Naruto immediately ran for the bells on Kakashi's waist, upon grabbing the bells Naruto was met with disappointment when they shattered into oblivion. Naruto dropped to his Knees just as the other two arrived; they soon fallowed Naruto's actions, they just lost the bells and their sensei was probably iced.

Well this is done now to finish next chap (is about half way done) for those who are reading


End file.
